


roger davies is a communist, pass it on

by SchmokSchmok



Series: Perogiveric [50]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (it is not you're just a disaster percy), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Party, Communism, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Miscommunication, Multi, Mutual Pining, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, absolutely platonic kissing no homo bro, asexual percy weasley, eddie & jarrett haben eine qpr, es ist nicht wichtig für die fic aber für mich, leftist propaganda, minor suzie fawcett/penelope clearwater, seriously be gay do crime, the benefit is:
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Die Geschichte, in der Roger ein Kommunist ist, Percy ein gewissenhafter Träumer, Oliver die Liebe jeden Lebens und Cedric sogar einen ganzen Satz sprechen darf.aka: "Roger Davies Is A Communist, Pass It On," Says Local Man Who Has Never Heard Of The Term Anarcha-Feminism, And Thinks Communism And Socialism Are The Same Thing
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Roger Davies/Cedric Diggory/Oliver Wood, Roger Davies/Cedric Diggory/Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Roger Davies/Oliver Wood, Roger Davies/Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Perogiveric [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601362
Kudos: 5





	roger davies is a communist, pass it on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danilo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilo/gifts).



> struktur homerischer epen zu stehlen und aristoteles zu enttäuschen, indem seiner definition homerischer epicness nicht gefolgt wird, ist so was wie mein kink. kleine proömien zu schreiben, beflügelt meine seele.
> 
> es ist, wie immer, eine ehre für chris zu schreiben. dies war ursprünglich für das letztjährige weihnachtswichteln geplant, jetzt ist es ein geburtstagsgeschenk und ich kann nicht mal sagen, dass sie mein chris-twichtel ist, happy birthday <3
> 
> danke an vermis für das stopfen meines größten plotholes und die vergesellschaftung unseres marketplace of ideas, damit ich die vignette von percys und olivers beziehung mit olivers peinlichen versuchen, zu flirten, füllen konnte. (ich hab, glaube ich, szenen 4-7 komplett von vermis geklaut, oops)
> 
> **CN: Alkohol (konsumiert von Minderjährigen), Essen, Fettfeindlichkeit/Body Shaming (referenziert), Queerfeindlichkeit (referenziert), Sex (erwähnt)**  
> 
> 
> für mehr informationen zu den cn, werft einen blick in die endnotes. 

#### iv.

Vergemeinschaftung hin oder her, denkt Percy sich, während er die Kopfhörer etwas fester in seine Ohren drückt und ein Stoßgebet an alle Götter sendet, sich ein Zimmer zu teilen, sollte nicht das Schlimmste an der Universität sein. Er hat sich schließlich den Großteil seiner Existenz das Zimmer mit einem, teils sogar mehreren, seiner Brüder geteilt. Er ist gewöhnt, dass Kleidung auf dem Boden herumfährt, von der nicht klar ist, ob sie bereits getragen oder nur noch nicht zusammengelegt worden ist. Ein von Tassen und Tassen überladener Schreibtisch, auf dem sich Müll anhäuft, weil der darunter stehende (dafür vorgesehene!) Eimer bereits überläuft, hat seinen Schrecken irgendwann verloren. In irritierender Regelmäßigkeit einen anderen Körper im eigenen Bett zu finden und in das ungemachte Bett am anderen Ende des Zimmers zu schlüpfen, weil es leer geblieben ist, ist etwas, mit dem Percy sich ab einem bestimmten Punkt arrangieren konnte. Sogar kleinere und größere Explosionen und der leichte, immerwährende Geruch nach Schwefel sind irgendwann zur Hintergrundkulisse geworden, von der sich Percy nicht hatte stören lassen.

Das alles und noch ein bisschen mehr ist Percy von zuhause gewöhnt; Rons Unordnung, Charlies absolute Abneigung gegen persönlichen Raum, Bills Hortertendenzen, Freds und Georges Experimentiererei. Darauf hat er sich eingestellt. Vielleicht hätte er sogar mit allem zeitgleich leben können. Doch Roger Davies ist eine ganz andere Art von Übel. Roger Davies ist ein Vergesellschafter. Er entprivatisiert ihre Stube, kollektiviert sein Bett und, um dem Geist seiner vermutlich sozialistischen Vorbilder treu zu bleiben, expropriiert Percy seiner Privatsphäre.

Percy kann sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal allein in ihrem Zimmer gewesen ist. Das liegt nicht daran, dass Davies jede Sekunde jeden Tages in ihrem Zimmer verbringt und nicht in seine Vorlesungen geht. Nein. Es liegt daran, dass sein Bett und der spärliche Platz davor selbst dann in Benutzung sind, wenn er sich gar nicht im Gebäude befindet. Percy _hasst_ es so sehr. 

Trotz seiner Musik, die er eigentlich gar nicht hören möchte, während er eine Hausarbeit schreibt, weil sie ihn zu sehr von dem ablenkt, worüber er versucht, nachzudenken, kann er noch immer die Stimmen von Rogers Gästen hören, die aus alten Kartons Protestschilder für irgendeine Demonstration basteln. Den grünen Wasserfarbtöpfchen und den wütenden Worten nach zu urteilen, machen sie sich bereit, beim morgigen globalen Klimastreik ihren Unmut kundzutun. Vermutlich genauso lautstark, wie sie im Moment über den Sieg der Tories lamentieren. 

Am liebsten würde Percy sich zurückziehen und in die Bibliothek gehen und dort schreiben, aber es ist vorlesungsfreie Zeit und seine Teilbibliothek hat bereits vor drei Stunden ihre Tore geschlossen. (Bis vor ein paar Monaten hätte er mit seinem eigenen Schlüssel einfach zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit zurückkommen können, doch weil sie aufgrund von Sanierungsarbeiten in einem anderen Gebäude sind, passt sein Schlüssel nicht und er muss mit seinem überfüllten Zimmer vorlieb nehmen – und den Kopfhörern, die Charlie ihm bei seinem letzten Besuch in die Hand gedrückt hat, damit er die Zugfahrt ebenfalls zum Arbeiten nutzen kann und nicht durch die Gespräche fremder Leute abgelenkt wird.)

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns wieder auf die Sache konzentrieren, für die wir hier sind“, sagt Penny, bevor sie sich die lockigen Haare aus dem Gesicht streicht und mit dem abgerundeten Ende ihres Pinsels auf das Pappschild direkt vor sich klopft. „Wir treffen uns morgen erst bei der Demo, ja?“ Kollektives zustimmendes Gemurmel ertönt. „Roger und ich gehen danach noch in den Tanzenden Phönix, wo wir uns mit den anderen treffen. Ihr könnt euch ja überlegen, ob ihr mitkommen wollt.“

Suzie greift nach dem Pinsel in Pennys Hand und fährt ein paar Buchstaben noch einmal mit Farbe nach, vielleicht weil sie sich nicht genug vom kartonbraunen Untergrund abheben. Ohne aufzublicken, richtet sie das Wort an Penny: „Schauen wir nachher noch _Ballycastle Bats gegen Tutshill Tornados_? Du könntest bei mir übernachten und wir gehen morgen gemeinsam zur Demo?“ Bevor Penny irgendeine Chance hat, auf Suzies Angebot einzugehen, richtet Jarrett sich schwungvoll auf und ruft: „Brudi, ich wusste nicht, dass ihr auf Fußball steht! Steile Sache, da klink ich mich doch ein!“

Sogar Percy, der nicht wirklich eine Ahnung von den Beziehungsdynamiken im Raum hat, spürt, wie sich eine unangenehme Stimmung ausbreitet, während Jarrett noch immer vorfreudig (und ehrlich gesagt auch nichts ahnend) zwischen Suzie und Penny hin- und hersieht. Jarretts Blick fällt auf den Wecker, der auf Rogers Nachttischchen steht, und ruft aus: „Dann müssen wir aber los, Leute!“ Das _T_ in seinem _Leute_ klingt ganz weich in seiner Aufregung. „In nicht mal zwanzig Minuten fängt das Spiel an und wir müssen doch noch rüberlaufen! Und hast Du überhaupt was zum Snacken, Suzers?“ Er versucht aufzustehen, schubst aber nur Eddie halb von sich und stolpert dann über ihn. „Es geht hier um die _Tutshill Tornados_!“

Der Pinsel landet im Wasserglas und Suzie wirft Roger einen hilflosen Blick zu, bevor sie langsam nach ihrer Jacke greift und jede der anwesenden Personen die Zahnräder in ihrem Kopf drehen und drehen sehen kann. Es vergeht bestimmt eine halbe Minute, in der kein einziges Wort gesprochen wird und Jarrett nicht bemerkt, in welches Fettnäpfchen er getreten ist. Und dann ist es noch nicht einmal Roger, der die Stille unterbricht, sondern Eddie, der sich aufsetzt und Jarrett anvisiert: „Wie wäre es, wenn wir Snacks holen und Penny und Suzie schon vorausgehen?“ Suzie formt ein stummes Danke mit ihren Lippen und greift nach Pennys Hand, ohne darüber nachzudenken. (Nachdem Penny ihre Hand ergriffen hat, um sich nach oben ziehen zu lassen, breitet sich Röte auf Suzies Wangen aus, als wäre ihr gerade erst klar geworden, dass sie Penny tatsächlich _berührt_.)

Jacken werden angezogen, Verabschiedungen ausgesprochen und Luftküsschen ausgetauscht, dann schließt sich die Tür und Percy ist ganz allein mit Roger, der sich wieder hat auf den Bettvorleger fallen lassen. Plötzlich ist die Musik in seinen Ohren viel zu laut und Percy zieht die Hörer heraus, in der Hoffnung, zumindest ein wenig Ruhe vorzufinden, nun da sie allein sind.

„Du solltest uns auf die Demo begleiten“, ertönt es nach ein paar Minuten vom Boden her (Percy hat genau acht Worte geschrieben, seit sich die Tür hinter der Genossenschaft geschlossen hat), „dann kommst Du vielleicht auch mal unter Leute.“ Percys Kopf wendet sich Roger mit einer Heftigkeit zu, dass sein Nacken ein erschöpftes Knacken von sich gibt. Aber Roger sieht ihn noch nicht einmal zurück an. Er betrachtet nur die Fingernägel an seiner Hand, die er über sich in die Luft gestreckt hält. „Penny sagt, sie kennt Dich noch aus der Schulzeit. Das hast Du nie erwähnt.“ Nachdenklich rümpft Roger die Nase, was Percy mehr aus dem Gleichgewicht bringt, als er zugeben möchte, weil sein Gehirn einfach nicht richtig verarbeiten will, dass es Menschen gibt, die über zwanzig sind, und trotzdem _süß_ aussehen können. (Süß, aber nicht infantil.) „Nicht, dass wir besonders oft miteinander sprechen würden, aber durch dich kann ich an all die geheimen Infos kommen, die Penny mir nicht erzählen möchte. Es ist so unhöflich von ihr. Aber gut.“ Seine Stirn legt sich in Falten und er schürzt die Lippen. „Vermutlich kennst Du–“

Es klopft leise an der Tür, sodass weder Roger zu Ende sprechen noch Percy irgendetwas erwidern kann. Nach einem lauten „Herein“ von Roger, öffnet sich die Tür und Oliver Wood steht im Rahmen. Er wirft seine Jacke auf den Schreibtischstuhl, Roger sagt „wenn vom Teufel gesprochen wird“ und Percy denkt, dass gerade _nicht_ Oliver Wood in ihre Stube gekommen ist, um sich neben Davies auf den Boden zu setzen. Niemals. Nein.

„Überleg es Dir“, sagt Roger, Oliver begegnet Percys Blick und hält mitten in seiner Bewegung inne. Sie starren sich über Rogers geschlossene Augen hinweg an und es ist tatsächlich Sieben-Minuten-im-Himmel-Oliver, den Percy nicht mehr wiedergesehen hat, seit sie sich bei ihrer Abschlussfeier voneinander verabschiedet haben, nachdem Oliver seine Hand während der gesamten Zeremonie nicht losgelassen hatte. (Vielleicht hatte er Percy das Versprechen abgerungen, dass sie den Kontakt nicht verlieren würden, wenn sie erst einmal aus den Hallen heraus sind. Aber Percy hatte es als das erkannt, was es war: Mitleid mit dem Kerl, der als Klassenbester die Abschlussrede halten durfte, aber in seinem Leben genau auf einer Party eingeladen gewesen war – und zwar Olivers siebzehnter Geburtstag, auf den alle eingeladen waren. Alle. Sogar Peregrine Derrick, der manchmal ohne ersichtlichen Grund in Tränen ausbrach, und Cassius Warrington, der die Mädchen an den Haaren zog, als wäre er noch immer in der Grundschule und hätte nicht gelernt, dass Respekt anziehender wirkt als jede unnötige Demonstration von körperlicher Überlegenheit.) „Wir gehen um zehn hier los, damit wir uns noch einen Frühstückskaffee auf dem Weg holen können.“

Der Moment zwischen ihnen löst sich auf, Oliver sitzt gefährlich nah an Roger, seinen Rücken gegen den Bettkasten gelehnt. Percy wendet sich seiner Hausarbeit trotzdem nicht wieder zu. Er scheint komplett vergessen (und ehrlicherweise vergisst er sich selbst für einen Moment), als Roger die Augen öffnet, sich geschmeidig nach oben bewegt und Oliver zu sich herunterzieht. Sie küssen sich und Percy will sich abwenden, weil sein Herz so heftig anfängt zu klopfen. Du musst das verstehen, Perce klingt in seinen Ohren und seine Hand verkrampft sich um den Notizzettel, den er gerade ab- und in seine Hausarbeit einarbeiten wollte.

„Ich dachte, Du kommst erst später“, sagt Roger. „Ich wollte gerade damit beginnen, Percy nach Dir auszufragen. Du weißt schon, die ganzen kleinen und großen Skandale, die Du und Penny mir verschweigen wollt.“ Er tippt mit jeder Fingerspitze einmal gegen Olivers, bevor er ihre Hände ineinander verschränkt und statt seiner allein, ihre beiden Hände betrachtet. Obwohl Olivers Gesicht genau anzusehen ist, dass er mit der Entwicklung dieses Gesprächs nicht zufrieden ist, ist seiner Stimme nichts anzuhören, als er erwidert: „Percival würde mich nie verraten. Im Gegensatz zu Dir Klatschbase hat seine Mutter ihm Manieren und Anstand beigebracht.“

Dass Oliver ihn Percival nennt, ist ein neues Level an Entfremdung, mit dem Percy nicht gerechnet hat. Und wenn er ehrlich ist, hat er damit gerechnet, dass Oliver einfach so tut, als hätten sie sich in seinem Leben noch nie gesehen. (Percy? Ist das Dein Mitbewohner? Woher soll der mich kennen? Hmm, jetzt, da ich drüber nachdenke, bekannt kommt er mir schon vor, aber wir hatten so viele Rothaarige an unserer Schule, hätte vielleicht weniger geschmerzt. Oder zumindest nur auf einer Ebene, mit der Percy gerechnet hätte.)

„Meine Mutter ist eine phantastische Frau, das wirst Du auch sehen, wenn Du sie endlich kennenlernst, und ich denke, sie hat phantastische Arbeit abgeliefert, als sie mich hervorgebracht und aufgezogen hat“, entgegnet Roger jovial. „Außerdem hat sie mir beigebracht, dass ich mich immer absichern muss, ob die gutaussehenden Männer in meinem Umfeld tatsächlich an mir oder nur an meinem Hab und Gut interessiert sind.“

Oliver schnaubt.

„Kirchenklatsch am Sonntag vor dem Friedhof ist keine ernsthafte Recherche. Und wenn wir einen Moment ehrlich sind, besitzt Du nur fünf Tassen und ein paar Dekokerzen, was soll ich damit groß anfangen. Ich bin nur wegen Deines Körpers hier, ich dachte, das hätten wir bereits geklärt.“ Oliver spricht und Percy ist wieder vergessen.

Sie sind ein hübsches Paar, denkt Percy, denn was anderes könnten sie sein mit der Art und Weise, wie sie sich an den Händen halten und Spitzen austauschen und sich zur Begrüßung küssen, als wären sie ganz allein füreinander auf der Welt. Sie sind ein so hübsches Paar, dass Percy ein wenig schlecht wird bei ihrem Anblick. (Was ihn natürlich nicht davon abhält, weiter zu ihnen hinüber zu starren. Er _möchte_ ja den Blick abwenden, aber er kann es nicht.) Es ist hypnotisierend, wie sich Oliver halb über Roger beugt und Roger sich auf seinen freien Ellenbogen stützt, sodass ihre Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander getrennt sind. Ihre Worte sind auf einmal nur noch einen Bruchteil so laut wie zuvor und offensichtlich nicht mehr für Percys (oder irgendjemand anderes) Ohren bestimmt.

Gewaltsam und unter größter Kraftaufbietung reißt Percy sich von ihrem Anblick los und steckt sich die Kopfhörer wieder in die Ohren. Seine Musik hat die ganze Zeit weitergespielt, ohne dass er etwas davon bemerkt hätte. Aber das scheint sowieso ein wiederkehrender Topos zu sein.

#### iii.

Traum. Es ist ein Traum, ein Traum, ein Traum, o Christus, er träumt. Das muss er sich sagen, wieder und wieder, weil er es sonst vergisst. Er ist ein gewissenhafter Träumer, schon immer gewesen. Er hat sich trockene Socken erträumt und einen Regenschirm, der über beide ihre Köpfe spannt. Er erträumt sich die gelbbraunen Blätter des Herbstes, obwohl der erste Schnee bereits mehrere Tage zurückliegt. Er erträumt sich den leichtesten Nieselregen, der sein Gesicht benetzt und seine Handrücken. Und er erträumt sich die Hand, die seine hält. Die warme trockene Handfläche und die Wassertropfen, die an ihren Hautkontaktstellen entlangrinnen. Der sanfte Druck, der auf seine Finger ausgeübt wird. Der Mantelaufschlag, der dicke schwarze Stoff und die goldenen, auf Hochglanz polierten Knöpfe. Die kleinen Wassertropfen, die sich auf dem Ärmel zwischen den Fasern abgesetzt haben, und die Schulter, die wenige Zentimeter unter seiner endet und ebenfalls von goldfarbenen Knöpfen gekrönt ist.

Olivers Blick fällt auf Percy, oder zumindest träumt Percy davon, und ein kleines Lächeln stiehlt sich auf Olivers Gesicht, als ob er genau an der Stelle wäre, an der er sein müsste. Percy sieht weg, auf den matschigen und Laub bedeckten Weg, auf dem sie bereits eine Weile spazieren, und er träumt von roten Wangen und Wärme, die sich in seinem Magen ausbreitet. Er erträumt einen kurzen, festen Händedruck und die sanfteste Stimme, die ihm leise Worte zuflüstert, an die er sich nicht mehr erinnern möchte, wenn er aufwacht. (Die er aber niemals wieder aus seinem Herzen streichen kann, weil es keine Worte sind, die ihm gänzlich unbekannt sind; sondern weil es Worte sind, die Oliver so oder so ähnlich schon einmal zu ihm gesagt hat. Aber er hat auch Du musst das verstehen, Perce gesagt und sich einfach umgedreht, um zu gehen.)

Ihre Graduation ist gerade einmal eine Woche her und es ist keine einzige Nacht vergangen, in der Percy nicht von Oliver geträumt hätte. Es ist nicht immer derselbe Traum, indem sie vom Schloss zum See laufen und Oliver ihm nette Nichtigkeiten ins Ohr flüstert, die er selbst als Schäkerei interpretieren möchte, die aber letztendlich doch nur nette Nichtigkeit waren. Manchmal träumt er stattdessen, wie er an seinem Schreibtisch zuhause sitzt, in dem Zimmer, das ihm ganz allein gehört, seit Bill und Charlie ausgezogen sind, und den Brief zu Ende schreibt, den er noch am Abend ihrer Abschlussfeier begonnen hat. Dann träumt er von Tintenflecken neben den Worten, die ihm am schwersten gefallen sind aufzuschreiben, und von gewellten Kanten vom vielen in die Hand Nehmen und vielleicht Wegwerfen. Er träumt von der dampfenden Tasse schwarzen Tees neben sich und zwei, drei unangebissenen Haferkeksen auf einem Teller vor sich. Er erträumt sich den Geruch von Büttenpapier und Tinte, von Bibliotheksbüchern und dem Frühlingsregen, der draußen gegen sein Fenster plitsch-platscht.

Aber wenn er wach ist, kommt er dem Brief nicht zu nahe, weil die Worte, die aus ihm herauszusprudeln drohen, gefährlicher sind als jedes Monster, das sich in einem der Schränke verstecken könnte, in den Fred und George ihn sperren könnten. (Das haben sie nur oft genug gemacht, bis Percy einmal laut genug geweint hat, um von ihrer Mutter gefunden zu werden, die so wütend darüber wurde, dass Fred heute noch manchmal darauf zu sprechen kommt: Wie wütend ist Mum? Auf einer Skala von Spinne in Ginnys Salatschüssel bis Schreckliches Schrankfiasko '06?)

Einmal hat er geträumt, er läge im Sommergras. Er erträumte sich den klarsten Sternenhimmel, den Schottland zustande bringt, und warme Brisen, die ihm das zu lang gewordene Haar aus der Stirn streichen. In seinem Traum war das Gras fast trocken gewesen und seine Finger hatten zwischen den Halmen nach etwas anderem als Erde gesucht. Er träumte, er hätte ein Trikot getragen, das nicht seines war, aber ihm gegeben worden war; nicht nur für diesen Moment, aber auch. Er erträumte sich leise Schritte, die sich ihm näherten und die leise Stimme Olivers, die über ihm erklang, bevor er ihn sehen konnte. In seinem Traum fragte Oliver ihn, ob er lange habe warten müssen, er sagte, er habe sich beeilt, er lachte und er sagte Du trägst es, als hätte es irgendeinen Zweifel darangegeben. Er träumte, Oliver hätte sich neben ihn gelegt und Percy hätte endlich gefunden, wonach er gesucht hatte.

Es gibt nicht viel, was Percy nicht tun würde, um nicht mehr von Oliver träumen zu müssen. Seine Kapazitäten sind ausgeschöpft und das einzige, das ihn über Wasser hält, ist die Tatsache, dass er Oliver nicht mehr wiedersehen wird. (Zumindest so lange nicht, wie er den Brief nicht abschickt, der ihm unter den Fingernägeln brennt.) Es gibt viele Universitäten, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie sich dieselbe ausgesucht haben, geht gegen null, weil Percy aus sicherer Quelle (Fußnote: Ron Weasley 2011, am Tisch, als er nach seinen Zukunftsaussichten gefragt wurde) weiß, dass das Fußballteam seiner Universität Zitat ‚lachhaft‘ Zitat Ende ist.

Dass er früher oder später wieder von Oliver Wood hören würde, ist ihm bewusst. (Aber er weiß auch noch nicht, dass gerade einmal neun Monate vergehen werden, bevor er sich wieder mit ihm konfrontiert sehen wird.)

Es vergehen noch einmal vier Tage, dann kapituliert Percy. Vorsichtige Schritte tragen ihn zu seinem Schreibtisch und er starrt bestimmt mehrere Minuten nur auf das Papier, auf dem sich nicht mehr als zwei Sätze befinden, bevor er sich überwinden kann hinzusitzen und den Füller in die Hand zu nehmen, der verlassen auf seinem Schreibtisch herumgelegen hat.

Weitere Minuten verstreichen, in denen Percy abwechselnd die Worte liest, die er bereits geschrieben hat, und nach neuen sucht, die er dahinter einreihen kann. Alles, was er sagen möchte, hat sich so in ihm angestaut, dass er keine Möglichkeit findet, den ersten Schritt zu tun. Er setzt die Feder aufs Papier und sieht dabei zu, wie die Tinte langsam aufgesogen wird, während er sich nicht entscheiden kann, was er überhaupt sagen will.

Und dann denkt er, dass Oliver niemals lesen wird, was Percy geschrieben hat, weil er niemals geplant hat, den Brief zur Post zu bringen oder selbst einzuwerfen. Und dann schreibt er einfach alles.

#### v.

Klug zu sein, gehört zu Percys definierenden Charakteristiken. Nicht die vierstellige Multiplikationen in unter fünf Sekunden im Kopf lösen Art von klug, bei Gott nicht, aber doch klug genug, die meisten Dinge um sich herum durchschauen zu können. Und trotzdem reicht sein Intellekt gleich für mehrere Dinge nicht aus. Erstens, herauszufinden wie er am Freitagmorgen zum Weltklimastreik gekommen ist, und zweitens, warum er seitdem regelmäßig Zeit in Rogers und Olivers Nähe verbringt. Nicht innerhalb der Fast-Privatsphäre ihres Zimmers, sondern bei Spaziergängen über den verschneiten Campus und bei einem Heißgetränk im Uni-Café und einmal sogar in Olivers Zimmer, weil sein Mitbewohner Cedric über die Weihnachtsferien nach Hause gefahren ist.

„Es ist nicht fair“, stößt Roger aus, als Percy und er Olivers Zimmer betreten. „Cedric meinen Augen vorzuenthalten ist wie Kohle in meinen Socken! Es ist quasi ein Verbrechen an meiner Person!“ Nachdem er sich aus seinem Mantel geschält hat, lässt er sich auf Cedrics Bett fallen. Sein linker Unterarm liegt über seinen Augen und er seufzt. Percy setzt sich vorsichtig auf den Schreibtischstuhl auf Cedrics Zimmerseite, auf dem sich im Gegensatz zu Olivers' keine Kleidungsstücke stapeln, die erst mühsam entfernt werden müssten.

„Wir wissen alle, dass Du Cedric mir vorziehst, aber wenn er nicht da ist, könntest Du wenigstens so tun, als wäre ich nicht Deine zweite Wahl“, erwidert Oliver, der vor seinem eigenen Bett auf dem Boden sitzt und sich mit dem Rücken an den Bettkasten anlehnt. (Oliver sitzt immer auf dem Boden, wenn es sich einrichten lässt, ist Percy aufgefallen. Er versteht nicht, wieso. Vermutlich, weil er im Gegensatz zu Oliver nicht im Saustall aufgewachsen ist, und auch nicht versteht, warum Oliver bei jeder Gelegenheit seine Schuhe auszieht, als hätten sie ihn persönlich beleidigt. Es ist eine Dante-Eigenart, aber das sagt Percy nicht laut, weil er solche Bücher schließlich nicht liest.)

„Oliver, Liebling, Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens.“ Roger stützt sich auf seine Ellenbogen auf und starrt Oliver mit einer Intensität an, die Percy wieder einmal wissen lässt, dass er nicht mit im Raum ist. „Aber Du kannst mir nicht verübeln, dass ich ihn gerne ansehe. Er ist das Schönste, das ich ansehen kann, wenn kein Spiegel im Raum ist. Du musst das verstehen, Oliver.“ (Du musst das verstehen, Perce.)

Mit schief gelegtem Kopf zupft Oliver an dem kleinen Goldring in seinem linken Ohrläppchen, den er sich nur hat stechen lassen, weil Bill _so gut_ damit ausgesehen hat. Bedächtig sagt er: „Nur weil sein Ohrläppchen die perfekte Länge für eine Frau mittleren Alters hat und Du einmal betrunken angefangen hast zu weinen, weil Cedrics Augenbrauen so schön sind und Du das nicht einmal mit minutiösem Zupfen nachahmen könntest, heißt das nicht, dass ich es Dir durchgehen lasse, so etwas zu sagen, wenn Du offensichtlich Unrecht hast.“ Seine Hand fällt nach unten und sein Kopf nickt in Percys Richtung. „Percy ist schließlich auch noch da.“ Es ist das erste Mal, seit sie sich unverhofft wiedergetroffen haben, dass Oliver ihn nicht Percival genannt hat, sondern Percy. (Es ist noch nicht Perce, aber es ist auch nicht mehr Percival. Es räumt die Möglichkeit ein, dass alles wieder gut zwischen ihnen wird. Oder wenigstens so gut, wie es eben geht.)

Rogers Kopf dreht sich zu Percy und Percy sieht sich plötzlich zwei starrenden Anfangzwanzigern gegenüber, die jeden Millimeter seines Gesichts und Körpers analysieren, als müssten sie die kommenden Tage mit einem Überraschungstest rechnen. Roger schwingt seine Beine aus dem Bett, setzt sich auf und geht zu Percy, um ohne eine Vorwarnung die Brille von seinem Gesicht zu ziehen. Ein paar abschätzende Geräusche, dann landet die Brille wieder auf Percys Nase. Auf einmal sitzt Roger neben Oliver und sie flüstern sich in übertriebener Lautstärke gegenseitig in die Ohren.

„Ich sehe, wo Du herkommst“, flüsterschreit Roger und muss sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Seine Unterarme sind verschränkt vor seinem Bauch und seine eine Hand bewegt sich nach oben, um seinen Mund halb zu bedecken. „Was für schöne Augen! Gute Augen! Möchte sagen, dass die Brille die Farbe abstumpft, aber tut sie eigentlich nicht. Dachte, sie macht die Wimpern so lang, aber _nein, nein,_ das sind Wimpern bis zum Himmel.“ Er klingt wie der Moderator einer Dauerwerbesendung und Percy befürchtet für eine irrationale Sekunde, dass gleich ein Scheinwerfer auf ihn gerichtet wird und sich der Boden unter seinem Stuhl beginnt, langsam zu drehen, damit Oliver und Roger noch einen besseren Blick auf ihn haben.

„Die Brille gibt ihm den Charme eines Bibliothekars, der mich rügen möchte, weil ich mein Buch zu spät abgegeben habe“, schreiflüstert Oliver zurück. Seine Daumen und Zeigefinger bilden einen Rahmen und er kneift ein Auge zu, als würde er durch eine Kameralinse sehen. „Hätte, ehrlich gesagt, freiwillig nachgesessen, wenn mein Aufsichtslehrer ausgesehen hätte wie Percy. Aber ich hatte nur den Binns und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob der jemals in seinem Leben jung gewesen ist.“ Oliver und Roger werfen sich einen Blick zu; schnell, sodass Percy es beinahe übersehen hätte. Percys Stirn legt sich in Falten. „Kriegst Du auch, wenn er Dich so skeptisch anschaut, das Bedürfnis, ihn Sir zu nennen und Dich zu entschuldigen?“

Während sich Entrüstung heiß ihren Weg über sein Gesicht bahnt, öffnet Percy seinen Mund, um den beiden ihre eigenen zu verbieten, aber Roger kommt ihm raunender Weise zuvor: „Er hat so grade Zähne.“ Percys Mund schnappt wieder zu und seine Wangen brennen noch ein bisschen mehr. „Bitte sag mir, dass das das Werk einer Zahnspange ist. Ich könnte nicht leben mit dem Wissen, dass irgendein Mensch mit so schönen Zähnen einfach auf die Welt gekommen ist.“

„Zahnspange. Die ganze achte und die Hälfte der neunten Klasse hindurch.“ Oliver starrt Percy noch immer durch seine Rahmenfinger hinweg an, und Percy wird heiß und kalt. (Ihm ist nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er Oliver in der achten Klasse genug aufgefallen ist, dass er wissen konnte, wann er seine Zahnspange bekommen und wieder verabschiedet hat. Sie hatten bis zur Oberstufe die wenigstens Kurse geteilt und, natürlich, _Oliver_ war _ihm_ aufgefallen, aber Percy hätte gedacht, dass Oliver höchstens bemerken würde, was die anderen bemerkt hatten: Seine zählebige Anwesenheit.)

„Er könnte mir Richard Siken vorlesen und ich würde schmelzen, da bin ich mir sicher“, setzt Roger die Segel in eine andere Richtung, als würde er spüren, dass sie ihre Zehen in Wasser stippen, das tief unten ein Ungeheuer beherbergt, für das sie noch nicht bereit sind. (Du musst das verstehen, Perce.)

#### i.

Festivitäten sind nichts für einen Menschen wie Percy, Dichter könnten von Musen beflügelt Epen darüber fertigen. Bisher hat diese Annahme auf den Geburtstagsfeiern beruht, die seine Brüder zuhause veranstalteten und zu denen Percy anstandshalber eingeladen wurde und zu denen Percy anstandshalber ging. Die Musik entsprach nicht seinem Geschmack, die Gespräche waren uninspiriert und die Menschen gänzlich uninteressiert an allem, was Percy potenziell hätte sagen können. Und auch hier verhält es sich nicht anders. Percy kennt die meisten Personen auf dieser Feier seit der sechsten Klasse und die wenigen Menschen, die er nicht kennt, wird er heute auch nicht mehr kennenlernen.

Patricia Stimpson hat die Hälfte ihres Wassers über sein linkes Hosenbein geschüttet und sich tausend Mal entschuldigt, aber seine Existenz prompt wieder vergessen, kaum dass Peregrine Derrick sie mit ausholenden Winkbewegungen zu sich gerufen hatte. Das passierte ungefähr sieben Minuten, nachdem Percy Olivers Haus betreten hatte. (Nicht freiwillig, keineswegs, doch seine Mutter hat Anstand und sie zwingt Percy ebenfalls dazu, Anstand zu haben. Kaum hatte sie die Einladungskarte in die Finger bekommen, hatte sie Percy mit strenger Stimme ermahnt, dass Olivenzweige keine Dekoration seien und er schleunigst damit beginnen solle, sich ein passendes Geschenk für ‚diesen äußerst netten jungen Mann‘ auszudenken. Das hat Percy getan, aber er ist sich dennoch ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht Olivers Geschmack getroffen hat. Was vermutlich daran liegt, dass er Oliver so gut wie gar nicht kennt.)

Schritt für Schritt tastet Percy sich vom Klavier, neben dem er sich bis eben in Sicherheit gewähnt hat, tiefer in die Party hinein, in der Hoffnung, in der Menge unterzugehen. Zumindest, denkt er, dass es schlimmer nicht werden kann. Was er allerdings nur so lange denkt, bis diese Hoffnung ziemlich schnell zerstört wird und Gabriel Truman mit ausgestrecktem Finger auf ihn zeigt und einige Meter auf ihn zukommt. Er ruft: „Du! Ja, Du! Statt nur wie Kitsch in der Gegend rumzustehen, könntest Du Dich nützlich machen und Dich zu uns setzen.“

Percy weiß nicht viel über Gabriel Truman, was inzwischen niemanden mehr schockieren sollte. Er denkt, dass er vielleicht Klassensprecher geworden wäre, wenn er dieselbe Zielstrebigkeit, Popularität zu erlangen, und denselben Charme gehabt hätte, die Gabriel Truman seit jüngster Kindheit an den Tag legt. Aber Percy ist Percy und Bill hat den gesamten Weasley-Charme für sich gepachtet, weswegen für ihn nun einmal nur beständige Besserwisserei und Landplagen ähnliche Fettnäpfchentreterei übriggeblieben sind.

Gabriel Truman hat die Eigenart, auf unverschämteste Weise anderen Leuten seinen Willen aufzubürden, ohne dafür als eigennützig oder herrisch wahrgenommen zu werden. Eigentlich sieht Percy das ganz anders, weil Percy hinter Gabriels mit Sommersprossen gesprenkelte Fassade blicken kann und sich nicht von seinen warmen, braunen Augen oder dem herablassend verzogenen Mund, der einen dazu bringen möchte, ihn zum Lächeln zu bringen, täuschen lässt. Dennoch zeigt er vorsichtig mit dem Zeigefinger auf sich selbst, was Gabriel dazu veranlasst, seine Augen zu verdrehen, und geht dann in den Nebenraum, aus dem Gabriel gerade eben noch gekommen ist.

Gabriel kämpft sich noch durch die anderen Gäste, die sich im Wohnzimmer befinden, um eine passende Gesellschaft für … was auch immer zu finden, und überlässt Percy ganz sich selbst. Dies wäre unter normalen Umständen Percys präferierte Verhaltensweise aller hier Anwesenden, aber unter diesen? Schrecklich, grässlich, furchtbar. Er weiß nicht, wohin mit sich, ob er sich wieder an den Rand des Raumes stellt und so wenig Platz einnimmt, wie ihm nur möglich ist, oder ob er sich in den losen Kreis auf dem Boden setzen soll, wo sich schon andere Gäste eingefunden haben; vielleicht sogar auf Gabriels Geheiß.

Augustus Pye und Brevis Birch sitzen unter anderem auf dem Boden und unterhalten sich über ein Brettspiel, das Augustus gekauft hat und bei ihrem nächsten Spieleabend mitbringen möchte, damit sie es zusammen ausprobieren können. – Percy denkt, wenn er sich zu den beiden setzt, dann fällt er vielleicht gar nicht auf, weil: Was ist schon ein Streber mehr, wenn die anderen beiden sich verhalten, als gehörten sie ganz einfach zur Gruppe dazu?

Also macht er sich langsam auf den Weg, schiebt sich an Olivers Schreibtisch vorbei (denn das hier ist Olivers Zimmer, worüber Percy gar nicht so genau nachdenken möchte, weil er Angst hat, sich komplett in dem Gedanken zu verlieren, wie _intim_ es ist, das Zimmer einer Person zu betreten, den Ort, an dem sie schläft, zu sehen, wenn sie doch noch nicht einmal wirklich miteinander befreundet sind) und sinkt unauffällig neben Brevis auf den Boden, den Rücken gegen die Wand, sodass er sich theoretisch anlehnen könnte, was er ja aber sowieso nicht tun wird, weil er viel zu angespannt ist.

Für ein paar Minuten lauscht er Augustus und Brevis, wie sie versuchen, einen Plan für ihren nächsten Spieleabend zu entwerfen (wer kocht, wer bringt Snacks, bei wem wird überhaupt gespielt, es ist Meaghan McCormack absolut verboten, ihren großen Bruder mitzubringen; oh, Gott, hat er das gehört? Nein, er ist nicht im Raum, nochmal Glück gehabt) und wirft währenddessen einen Blick auf die restlichen Teilnehmenden ihrer illustren Runde. Da sind Amanda Eekins und Robert Hilliard, die auf eine amüsiert wirkende Katie Bell einreden, die zwar offensichtlich zuhört und pointierte Kommentare in die Flut an Informationen und Anekdoten einwirft, aber gleichzeitig geistesabwesend mit den Ringen an Alicia Spinnetts Hand herumspielt. (Percy kennt Robert nur als Einserschüler, ruhig und reserviert, nicht unähnlich zu Percy. Aber er ist trotzdem irgendwie beliebt, hat Menschen, die sich um seine Aufmerksamkeit bemühen und seine Meinung zu allem offenbaren und in ihre Abwägungen und Bedenkungen einbeziehen müssen. Er hat diese unnahbare Art, die dazu auffordert, seine Gunst zu gewinnen. Ein bisschen wie Gabriel, nur dass er keinerlei Interesse daran zu haben scheint, Freundschaften zu knüpfen und Verbindungen zu schaffen. Er hat einen Zehnjahresplan – wie Percy – und alles andere ist Staub unter dem Mikroskop der Nichtigkeiten.)

Während Percy noch damit beschäftigt ist, herauszufinden, ob das Gespräch zwischen Amanda, Robert und Katie von irgendeinem Interesse für ihn sein könnte (vermutlich nicht, vermutlich geht es um Sport; Amanda und Katie sind Fußballfans und Percy meint, das Wort Eishockey aus Roberts Mund vernommen zu haben), legt sich eine Hand auf Amandas Schulter und Angelina Johnson fragt, ob sie sich zwischen Amanda und Cassius setzen darf. Damit, und mit Gabriels Rückkehr, wird der Platz auf dem Boden vor Olivers Bett langsam dürftig, aber hinter Gabriel treten auch Kenneth Towler und Oliver Wood ein. (Oh, Gott, nein. Oliver Wood. Das ist schlimm, das ist so unfassbar schlimm. Leider muss ich gehen, haha, tut mir leid, darf ich durch? Darf ich da mal durch? Entschuldigung für die Umstände, ich muss das Land verlassen.)

„Leute, einen Kreis“, sagt Gabriel, die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkt in einer Zurschaustellung von Missbilligung, „wisst ihr nicht, wie ein Kreis aussieht?“ Es erntet ihm mehrere Lacher und Percy bleibt ratlos zurück, denn einer Gruppe junger Erwachsener zu unterstellen, dass sie einfachste geometrische Formen nicht kennen, entspricht nicht Percys Auffassung von Humor oder Höflichkeit.

Knie stoßen gegen Percys, während sich die Ansammlung von elf Leuten (ihn selbst ausgenommen, denn er hat sich schließlich wohlweislich hierhin gesetzt) versucht, auf dem wenigen Platz zu arrangieren. Wieder einmal versucht Percy, sich so unaufdringlich und platzsparend wie möglich zu präsentieren, während Brevis auf der einen und Kenneth auf der anderen Seite so nah an ihn heranrutschen, dass er sich wie ein Gänsehaut-Heftchen zwischen zwei Encyclopædia Britannica-Bänden fühlt. Beinahe direkt gegenüber von ihm versucht Oliver sich Platz zu machen, während Gabriel beginnt, auf dem Boden, ziemlich genau in die Mitte ihres unförmigen Kreises, einen Turm aus kleinen Holzquadern aufzubauen. Percy dämmert langsam, dass das hier vielleicht gar kein Spiel ist, bei dem er mitspielen möchte.

„So, Theydies und Gentlethem“, beginnt Gabriel und Percy _hasst_ diese Art und Weise, Menschen zu adressieren, weil sie sich so forciert anfühlt, so binär, so _auch nicht-binäre Menschen müssen weiblich oder männlich auftreten, um von mir als akzeptabel eingestuft zu werden_. (Vermutlich ist es Unsinn, vermutlich ist es nur als nettes Wortspiel gemeint, aber es sitzt Percy dennoch ein wenig quer.) „Willkommen zu einer Runde: Wagemut-Jenga.“ Er grinst und die Spitzen seiner Eckzähne spiegeln das Licht der Deckenlampe für einen Moment auf eine unheilverkündende Art und Weise. „Dank der Großzügigkeit von Mervyns großem Bruder können wir endlich Augustus‘ Jenga-Set in seiner vollkommenen Pracht genießen.“ Gläser werden erhoben und es wird in Richtung der Tür geprostet, weil Mervyn Finwick sich im Wohnzimmer bei den anderen aufhält. – Was Percy jedoch gerade zu schaffen macht, ist die Tatsache, dass Augustus wohl häufig genug bei solchen Festivitäten zugegen ist, dass nicht zum ersten Mal in Betracht gezogen wurde, sein Jenga-Spiel auszuprobieren. (Was Percys Theorie, dass es sich bei Augustus und Brevis um genau solche Streber handelt wie ihn, zunichtemacht. Sehr, sehr ärgerlich1.)

„Die Regeln wie immer: Jede anwesende Person zieht der Reihe nach ein Teil aus dem Turm, liest, was auf der Unterseite steht, _macht_ , was auf der Unterseite steht, und legt dann das Teil oben auf“, erklärt Gabriel ruhig, während er die letzten Teile auf das Türmchen legt. „Wer sich nicht traut, zu tun, was auf seinem Teil steht, die Feiglingskappe, bis die nächste Person sich der Aufgabenerfüllung verweigert, und muss trinken.“

Und das ist die Krux, nicht wahr, denn Percy hat in seinem Leben noch nie getrunken, und er hatte nicht vor auf einer Party voll postpubertärer Schulkamerad*innen damit zu beginnen. Er klammert sich an den Plastikbecher in seiner Hand, in der sich lediglich Soda befindet, weil er sich nicht getraut hat, die Küche zu suchen und sich Hahnenwasser zu holen. (Kurze Interjektion, um nicht zu viel Energie darauf zu verschwenden: Vielleicht sollte Percy die Feiglingskappe auf- und nie wieder absetzen. Es würde ihm so viel Zeit und Mühe sparen.)

„Oliver beginnt“, beschließt Gabriel, als sich keine Fragen auftun und auch kein Mensch den Anschein macht, als wolle er aufstehen und den Raum verlassen. (Percy hat seine Chance vertan.)

Oliver verdreht die Augen ein wenig, aber er grinst auch, während er sich nach vorne beugt und einen Holzquader aus dem Türmchen zieht, das er dann umdreht und laut vorliest: „Wie der Grinch Weihnachten stahl.“ Seine Augenbrauen ziehen sich verwirrt zusammen und er sieht Augustus an, der pflichtbewusst die Aufgabe hinter dem Stein erklärt: „Du musst Dir jetzt im Stillen ein Stichwort aussuchen, das Du uns nicht mitteilst. Wenn das Stichwort fällt, musst Du den Turm umschmeißen.“ Oliver nickt, schließt die Augen für einen Moment, nickt noch einmal, als wolle er sich selbst etwas bestätigen, und legt dann das Steinchen oben auf den Turm. Er sagt: „Okay.“

Ohne zu fragen, in welche Richtung sie spielen, beugt Cassius sich nach vorne, zieht ein Steinchen von ganz unten heraus, dreht es um und liest: „Cameladabalawabapp.“ Die _P_ s am Ende sind mehr ein feuchtes Geräusch, das Cassius mit der Zunge an seiner Oberlippe und viel heftig herausgepresster Luft erzeugt, als ein tatsächlicher Buchstabe. Die breite Masse im Raum scheint mit dem Begriff bekannt zu sein, während Percy nur fassungslos auf Cassius starrt, der sich an die Gruppe wendet: „Rot.“ Gabriel, Kenneth und Amanda, die alle mindestens ein rotes Kleidungsstück am Körper haben, trinken einen Schluck. Percy, der wie immer in behagliche Braun- und weiche Grautöne gekleidet ist, ist dankbar, nicht auf seine Mutter gehört zu haben, die versucht hat, ihn dazu zu überreden, ein bisschen mehr Farbe in seine Festivitätskleidung zu stecken.

Nachdem Cassius sein Teil auf dem Turm abgelegt hat, zieht Angelina einen Stein aus der Mitte des Gebildes. Langsam liest sie die Worte „Spazier nach Mordor“ und sieht zu Augustus für eine Erklärung: „Spazier nach Mordor und leg Dich mit Sauron an oder nimm drei.“ Als hätten sie sich abgesprochen, rufen Augustus, Brevis und Kenneth danach in unisono: „Man spaziert nicht einfach nach Mordor!“ Was ihnen verhaltenes Lachen einbringt. (Percy versteht die Reference, okay, danke für das Vertrauensvotum.)

Drei Schlucke aus ihrem Becher später und Angelina legt ihren Stein oben auf das Türmchen, bevor Amanda an einer anderen Stelle wieder eins entfernt. Eine ihrer perfekt gezupften Augenbrauen zieht sich nach oben und sie fragt: „Warum hasst mich Snape?“ Mit anklagendem Finger zeigt Augustus auf sie und ruft: „Sechs Punkte Abzug für Amanda Eekins!“ Und Amanda trinkt sechs Schlucke; mit verzogenem Gesicht und geschlossenen Augen, aber sie trinkt. Dann legt sie den Stein zurück.

Der Stein, den Robert aus der Mitte des Stapels herausfriemelt, zeigt eine krude Zeichnung eines menschlichen Daumens und Robert liest vor: „Du bist der Meister der Daumen.“ Alle Blicke wenden sich Augustus zu. Der zuckt mit den Achseln und erwidert: „Du bist der Meister der Daumen.“

„Und was ist der Meister der Daumen?“, fragt Robert skeptisch, seinen Blick auf den Daumen gerichtet, der an der unteren Längskante des Steines aufliegt. Das kleine Augenrollen, das Augustus für ihn bereithält, wird nur überboten durch das etwas herablassende: „Also, wenn Du nicht weißt, was der Meister der Daumen ist, dann kann ich Dir wirklich nicht helfen. Das ist nichts, was ich erklären sollen müsste.“ Daraufhin senkt sich eine kleine, oppressive Stille über den Raum, die schließlich von Robert gebrochen wird, als der den Stein zurücklegt und sagt: „Na, wenn das so ist.“

„Hodor“ steht auf dem Stein, den Kenneth aus dem Turm zieht und Augustus liefert freundlicherweise die Erklärung: „Wer flucht wird zu Hodor und darf nur noch Hodor sagen, bis jemensch anderes flucht.“

Und dann ist auch schon Percy an der Reihe. Er fühlt sich, als hätte er bisher unter dem Deckmantel der Unbeliebtheit Schutz suchen können, und als würden jetzt, da er spielen muss, alle Blicke sich auf ihn richten und manche im Kreis würden erst jetzt bemerken, dass er überhaupt anwesend ist. Mit zittrigen Händen langt er nach vorne und zieht einen Holzquader aus dem Teil, der so weit oben wie erlaubt liegt, heraus. Er dreht ihn um und liest, wenn auch mit ein bisschen Stolpern: „Smitty Werbenjägermanjensen.“ Ein Chorus, leicht dissonant und nicht gleichmäßig genug, um kanonisch zu sein, ruft: „Er war die Nummer Eins!“

Dann starren ihn alle an, als er sich nicht bewegt, sondern nur wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht zurückstarrt. Brevis räuspert sich und sagt: „Das bedeutet, dass Du einen Schluck trinken musst.“

Percy nickt überfordert, hebt seinen Becher und trinkt einen Schluck, bevor er den Stein zurücklegt und die Bühne für Brevis räumt, der sich beinahe vibrierend vor Aufregung nach vorne beugt und einen Stein aus dem Turm zieht. Dramatisch liest er vor: „Ich bin Groot.“ Seine Nase kräuselt sich und er wirft einen minimal aufgebrachten Blick in Richtung Augustus. „Das endet, wenn der Turm fällt, ja? Brevis will nicht den ganzen Abend in der dritten Person von sich sprechen.“ Augustus nickt mit einem schelmischen Grinsen auf den Lippen. Brevis schnaubt und legt den Stein oben auf.

Die Zielstrebigkeit und Selbstsicherheit, mit der Augustus nach einem Stein greift und die Worte darauf vorliest, findet Percy (ganz im Stillen und heimlich) beneidenswert.

„Die Verliebten Mönche“, sagt Augustus, bevor er zu Brevis herüberblick, heftig mit den Augenlidern klimpert und mit der zuckertriefendsten Stimme fortfährt: „Ich nehme Gabriel.“ Reflexartig schlägt Gabriel mit seinem Handrücken gegen Augustus‘ Brust und schreckt damit ein taumelndes Lachen aus Augustus heraus.

„Du willst mich nur betrunken sehen“, wirft Gabriel ihm spielerisch vor und Augustus erwidert: „Tja, und wenn es so ist? Was willst Du tun?“ Aber Gabriel erwidert nichts, sondern wartet ab, bis Augustus seinen Stein zurückgelegt hat, und zieht dann seinen eigenen heraus.

„Kassandra und Trojas Fall“, liest er vor, dann fragt er: „Oh, warte.“ Er hebt seine Hand und zeigt Augustus seine Handfläche, um ihm Einhalt zu gebieten. „Lass mich raten: Ich muss irgendwas im Spiel vorhersagen, was absolut unmöglich ist, und wenn es stimmt, muss ich irgendetwas furchtbar Peinliches tun.“

Augustus‘ Grinsen ist während Gabriels Worten immer breiter geworden und er antwortet: „Betrachtlich, Gabriel. Sag uns doch bitte, wer den Turm umwirft. Und wenn Du Recht hast, darfst Du die Endstrafe auf Dich nehmen.“

Endstrafe? _Endstrafe?!_ Es war nie die Rede von einer Endstrafe! – Percy ist sich nicht sicher, aber er glaubt, er hat einen kleinen Aussetzer, weil er sich nicht daran erinnern kann, welchen Namen Gabriel genannt hat (Kenneth, gefolgt von empörten Ausrufen eben jenes Kenneths), wie er den Stein zurückgelegt und wie Katie einen neuen Stein gezogen hat.

„Hashtag Feminismus, ihr Ficker“, verkündet Katie, Amüsement in ihrer Stimme. Sie fragt: „Wie viele, Augustus?“ Und als Augustus ihr die Zahl fünf nennt, zählt sie, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, auf: „Jeanne d’Arc, Marie Curie, Harper Lee, Frieda Kahlo, Judith Butler.“ Dann legt sie den Stein zurück.

Als nächstes ist Alicia an der Reihe, womit beinahe das Ende ihres ersten Durchganges erreicht wäre. Sie zieht einen Holzquader aus dem unteren Teil, weil sie anscheinend besonders risikofreudig ist, und liest vor: „Paranoia.“

„Katie muss Alicia eine Frage zuflüstern, die Alicia laut beantworten muss“, erklärt Augustus pflichtgetreu. „Dann muss Katie eine Münze werfen. Bei Kopf wird die Frage laut aufgeklärt, bei Zahl müssen wir alle akzeptieren, dass nur Alicia und Katie wissen, was sie miteinander besprochen haben.“ Er tippt seine Fingerspitzen verschwörerisch aneinander. „Spannend.“

Katie überlegt einen Moment, dann beugt sie sich zu Alicia, deren Hand sie noch immer in ihrer hält, und flüstert ihr leise ins Ohr. Alicia bellt ein Geräusch aus, das verdächtig nach einem Lachen klingt, dann sagt sie mit fester Stimme: „Robert. Eindeutig Robert.“

Blicke werden zwischen Alicia und Robert hin- und hergeworfen, aber die Münze, die Brevis aus seiner Hosentasche herausgekramt hat, verbietet Katie und Alicia, die Frage zu offenbaren. (Percy ist so froh, dass er nicht an Roberts Stelle ist. Er könnte nicht damit umgehen, seinen Namen als Antwort geliefert zu bekommen auf eine Frage, die er nicht kennt. Seine Nervosität und Unruhe würden ins Unermessliche steigen.)

Und dann ist Oliver wieder dran, der erste Durchgang beendet. Seine Fingerspitzen friemeln einen Stein aus dem Turm und er liest: „Wie stehen die Chancen?“

In einer wortlosen Geste zeigt Augustus auf Robert und dann auf Kenneth, der sein Handy aus der Hosentasche zieht.

„Wie stehen die Chancen, dass Du Percy mit ins Badezimmer nimmst und ihr sieben Minuten im Himmel verbringt?“, fragt Robert und Oliver erwidert: „Eins aus zehn?“ Kenneths Finger schweben einen Moment überlegend über der Tastatur, dann tippt er und Oliver sagt: „Acht.“

Dann dreht Kenneth das Display in die Runde und präsentiert die Acht, die er vor Olivers Aussage in seine Notizen-App getippt hat. Ein anrüchiges Ohh geht durch die Runde, während sich Percys Ohren rot färben und seine Wangen anfangen zu glühen. (Er hat von Sieben Minuten im Himmel gehört, okay, er kennt die Implikationen des Spiels und er ist nicht sehr erpicht darauf, teil an etwas zu haben, das so offensichtlich darauf ausgelegt ist, mindestens einen von ihnen zu demütigen. Und wie es aussieht, ist es Oliver, der hier gedemütigt werden soll, indem er dazu gezwungen wird, mit Percy sieben Minuten auf engstem Raum zu verbringen.)

Aber Oliver sieht nicht aus, als würde er irgendetwas Falsches an der Situation erkennen, als er aufsteht und Percy seine Hand über den Jenga-Turm hinweg entgegenstreckt. Ihm ist nicht ganz klar warum, aber er ergreift die Hand und lässt sich von Oliver auf die Beine ziehen. Eine weitere Welle von anrüchigen Ohhs bahnt sich laolawellenmäßig ihren Weg durch die anderen Teilnehmenden, während Percy um den Turm herumgeht und dann Oliver zu der Tür folgt, die von seinem Zimmer in das angrenzende Badezimmer führt. 

Oliver klopft an der Tür, um sich zu vergewissern, dass keiner der anderen Gäste der Feier im Zimmer ist, der vielleicht vergessen haben könnte, die Tür hinter sich zu verschließen, dann zieht er Percy mit nach drinnen und lässt die Tür achtlos ins Schloss fallen. Und währenddessen hat er nicht für eine Sekunde den festen Griff um Percys Hand gelöst.

„Es tut mir leid“, stößt Percy hektisch aus, während er Olivers Hand loslässt und Oliver „Sorry dafür“ sagt. Sie starren sich ein paar Sekunden nur an, bis Oliver ein sanftes Lachen über die Lippen bringt und Percy somit aus seiner Schockstarre befreit. Oliver fragt: „Wofür entschuldigst Du Dich?“ 

„Dafür, dass Du“, beginnt Percy, dann räuspert er sich verlegen, bevor er sich dazu überreden kann, weiterzusprechen, „mit mir hier sein musst. Du würdest vermutlich lieber mit einer anderen Person sieben Minuten“, Missbilligung schleicht sich in seine Worte, „im Himmel verbringen.“

„Wie kommst Du denn darauf?“, fragt Oliver weiter, statt seinerseits zu erklären, wofür er sich entschuldigt hat. Die Finger von Percys rechter Hand, die eben noch in Olivers gelegen hat, finden ihren Weg zum Knopf an seinem linken Ärmel, den er daraufhin wiederholt aus dem Loch heraus- und wieder hineinschiebt. Dann sagt er nüchtern, obwohl sein Inneres wie verzweifelt gegen seine Rippen presst: „Wir kennen uns schließlich nicht wirklich.“

Das Bedürfnis, Olivers bohrendem Blick auszuweichen, ist groß, aber Percy widersteht ihm so gut es geht, bis Oliver das Schweigen zwischen ihnen bricht: „Ich find Dich süß.“ Peinlich berührt wendet Percy seinen Blick ab, der offene Knopf an seinem Hemdsärmel vergessen, die Wangen noch heißer als zuvor und sein Inneres krampfend, als säße er in einer Abschlussprüfung, für die er nicht gelernt hat. Als er den Mund öffnet, um Was? zu fragen, kommt kein Ton heraus und Oliver nimmt die Situation erneut in seine Hand: „Ich meine, ich hab kein Problem damit, mit Dir hier zu sein. Und, wenn ich ehrlich bin, hast Du die volle Entscheidungsgewalt, was wir die nächsten“, er schaut auf sein Handy, „sechs Minuten tun.“ Er schenkt Percy ein ermutigendes Lächeln. „Wenn Du willst, können wir uns einfach hinsetzen und uns unterhalten. Oder wenn Du darauf keine Lust hast, können wir schweigen.“ Dann hält er inne, als wäre er sich nicht sicher, ob er weitersprechen sollte. Anscheinend kommt er zu einem Ergebnis, denn er fährt, wenn auch etwas leiser und unsicherer, fort: „Aber ich hätte auch kein Problem damit, Dich sechs Minuten lang zu küssen.“

Für einen Moment sagt Percy nichts, weil die Gedanken in seinem Kopf sich so schnell auf ihrem Karussell drehen, dass er keine Chance hat, einen davon zu greifen und sich damit auseinanderzusetzen. Es hat ihm noch nie ein Mensch gesagt, dass er ihn gern küssen würde; schon gar nicht ein Mensch, der so gutaussehend und beliebt ist wie Oliver, der vermutlich genug andere Möglichkeiten hätte, zu küssen, aber trotzdem nicht abgeneigt ist. (Es ist kein enthusiastischer Konsens, aber Percy ist sich auch nicht sicher, dass er selbst in irgendeiner Weise enthusiastisch einwilligen könnte, weil er so nervös ist und sein Zwerchfell praktisch unter seinem Brustkorb vibriert.)

Ein Teil von ihm möchte Nein sagen, weil … weil? Ja, warum eigentlich? Es sind nur noch sechs Monate bis zu ihrem Abschluss und bis Percy keinen Menschen aus seiner Klasse je wiedersehen muss. (Klassentreffen sind für Leute, die gerne in Erinnerungen schwelgen und sich profilieren wollen vor Personen, die früher besser dastanden als sie. Er hat nicht vor, auf die zukünftigen Klassentreffen zu gehen. Sein Bedürfnis nach der Abschlussfeier ist schon gering genug.) Und was ist, wenn das seine letzte Chance ist? Oliver ist nett, außergewöhnlich nett sogar, er ist nüchtern und wenn Percy ehrlich ist, dann hat er schon öfter mit dem Gedanken gespielt, dass Oliver mehr als nur ein bisschen küssbar aussieht.

Percy atmet einmal durch, tief und bis runter in den Bauch, sodass sein Zwerchfell spannt. Dann sagt er: „Okay.“

Oliver blinzelt. Perplex vermutlich.

„Also, nicht um mir meine eigenen Chancen zu ruinieren“, sagt Oliver nach ein, zwei, sechs Wimpernschlägen, „aber ich möchte das nicht tun, wenn Du betrunken bist. Ich will keine Situation ausnutzen, in der Du nicht vollkommen einwilligen kannst, nur um Schindluder zu treiben.“

In Ähnlichkeit einer Grimasse zeigt Percy seine Zähne, bis er sich eines Besseren besinnt und mit einem neutraleren Gesichtsausdruck gesteht: „Ich hab nur Soda getrunken.“

Verschwörerisch lächelnd verringert Oliver den Abstand zwischen ihnen mit einem halben Schritt in Percys Richtung, während er selbstzufrieden entgegnet: „Ich auch.“ Und dann ist da plötzlich gar kein Abstand mehr, Percy ist das Gänsehaut-Heftchen zwischen der Badezimmertür und Olivers Körper, Encyclopædia Britannica-Konstanten, die ihn aufrechthalten im Angesicht der Nervosität, die sich den Weg aus seiner Magengegend freischaufeln möchte und wild gegen seine Rippen hämmert.

Olivers Lippen sind trocken, Gott sei Dank, und wider Erwarten hat Percy nicht sofort eine Zunge in seinem Mund, obwohl er davon überzeugt gewesen ist, dass Küsse so ablaufen müssen. Eine beteiligte Partei öffnet den Mund, die andere macht, nun, _irgendwas mit der Zunge_ , Zähne abtasten und Zunge berühren und viel Speichelaustausch, was Percy ehrlich gesagt abschreckend findet. (Vielleicht hat er deswegen nie allzu viel über Küsserei nachgedacht, weil der hypothetische Gedanke, einem anderen Menschen so nah zu sein, zwar warme Gefühle in seiner Magengegend heraufbeschworen hat, aber jeder tiefergehende Gedanke an die physischen Abläufe eines tatsächlichen Kusses ihn auf unerklärliche Weise abgestoßen hat. Küsse in Büchern klingen chaotisch und nass und wie ein großer mundvoll an fremden Teilen in seinem Körper, die er dort gar nicht haben möchte.)

Letztendlich ist alles an dieser Situation so ganz anders als Percy es sich in seinen wagemutigsten Träumen vorgestellt hat. Olivers linke Hand legt sich sanft auf Percys Wange und die andere auf seinen Rücken, die Handballen federleicht auf seiner Taille aufliegend, gerade so als wollten sie Walzertanzen und sich unter den Augen hunderter Fremder im Dreivierteltakt um sich selbst drehen. Was er mit seinen eigenen Händen tun soll, ist Percy ein wenig ein Rätsel, weil er immer noch zu verarbeiten versucht, dass Oliver Woods Lippen auf seinen liegen, leicht geöffnet, aber gar nicht hektisch oder fordernd. Also, denkt sich Percy, kann er sich vermutlich ebenso viel Zeit nehmen, wie Oliver ihm einzuräumen scheint.

Seine linke Hand landet auf Olivers Oberarm und sein rechter Unterarm in Olivers Nacken, aber noch zieht er ihn nicht näher. Stattdessen legte er die rechte Hand auf die Schulter, die zum Oberarm gehört, den er bereits umfasst hält. Es ist seltsam, Percy hat noch nie auf dieser Seite des Walzers gestanden, aber er fühlt sich nicht weniger in Kontrolle als sonst.

Percys Lippen teilen sich ein wenig, als Oliver sich ein bisschen zurückzieht und mit schräger gelegtem Kopf wieder näherkommt.

Es bleiben Küsse mit geschlossenem Mund, ruhig und rücksichtsvoll und behaglich, auch wenn Olivers Zähne manchmal Percys Unterlippe streifen und Percy das Gefühl hat, Oliver konstant in die Nase zu atmen, was nicht so angenehm sein kann, auch wenn Oliver sich nichts anmerken lässt.

Vermutlich sind gerade erst zweieinhalb oder drei Minuten vergangen, aber Percy reißt sich dennoch von Olivers Lippen los, weil ihm nun erst klarzuwerden scheint, _was_ Oliver vorher eigentlich gesagt hat.

„Du findest mich süß?“, fragt Percy atemlos, während Oliver weitere Küsse auf seinem Kiefer und an der weichen Stelle unter seinem Ohr verteilt und sich Hitze ihren Weg auf Percys Gesicht bahnt. An der Art und Weise, wie Oliver innehält und kalte Spuren auf Percys Haut hinterlässt, weil er überrascht die Luft einzieht, glaubt Percy zu erkennen, dass Oliver nicht damit gerechnet hat, noch einmal darauf angesprochen zu werden. Wahrscheinlich war es nur ein dahingesagter Spruch, den Percy sich nicht zu Herzen nehmen sollte, weil er schließlich auch nicht von Herzen gekommen ist.

Womit Percy nicht rechnet, ist das zuerst zögerliche Nicken an seinem Nacken, das schnell bestimmter wird. Oliver sagt: „Sehr süß sogar.“ Dann haucht er weitere Küsse auf Percys Haut, sich den Umstand zunutze machend, dass Percy größer ist als er und er sich nicht nach unten beugen muss, um Percys Halsschlagader zu erreichen.

„Du hast nie etwas gesagt“, wirft Percy ein, aber er dreht seinen Kopf zur Seite, um Oliver mehr Platz zu bieten. Dessen Wangenknochen stößt gegen Percys Hemdkragen und Percy denkt sich, vielleicht wäre es in Ordnung, den obersten Knopf aufzumachen. Nur den obersten, damit Oliver sich etwas wohler fühlen kann.

Der warme Atem an seiner Haut lenkt Percy fast von den federleichten Berührungen von Olivers Lippen ab, als der antwortet: „Ich bin schüchtern.“

„Du bist nicht schüchtern“, erwidert Percy, während ein atemloses Lachen seine Lunge füllt und seine Zunge träge macht. Langsam wallt in ihm die Angst auf, dass das hier doch nur ein riesiger Scherz ist, auf den er sich in Unwissen eingelassen hat, und dass Oliver sich später köstlich über ihn amüsieren wird, während das hier für immer Percys Erinnerung an seinen allerersten Kuss sein wird.

Oliver hält inne, als wolle er Percys Lachen in sich aufnehmen und ganz nah an seinem Herzen tragen, dann sagt er so voller Ernst „schöne Jungs machen mich immer schüchtern“, dass Percy gar nicht anders kann, als ihm Glauben zu schenken.

(Er glaubt nicht plötzlich, dass er schön ist oder Anziehungskraft und Charme besitzt, das wäre Unsinn, aber er glaubt, dass Oliver zumindest momentan so fehlgeleitet in seinem Geschmack ist, dass er tatsächlich und wahrhaftig denkt, Percy könnte eine viable Option für eine Knutscherei im Badezimmer sein. Ein nicht sehr wahrscheinliches, aber zumindest nicht unmögliches Szenario – denn sie befinden sich ja gerade mittendrin.) 

„Dir passiert so etwas also öfter“, stellt Percy mit neckischem Schalk fest, während Oliver sich seinen Weg zurück zu Percys Lippen bahnt.

„Oh, ja, definitiv.“ Olivers lächelnder Mund presst Küsse auf Percys Mundwinkel. „Jeden Geburtstag muss ich mich in meinem Zimmer einsperren, während meine Mutter etwaige Freier mit einem Besenstiel davon abhält, in unsere Wohnung zu kommen, damit ich nicht in die prekäre Lage komme, schöne Jungs küssen zu müssen, die ich sonst niemals ansprechen würde.“

„Du hättest mich ansprechen können“, versucht Percy das Gespräch wieder zurückzusteuern. „Warum hast Du es nicht getan?“

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin“, beginnt Oliver, nachdem er Percy einen Kuss neben den linken Nasenflügel gedrückt hat, „hast Du mich einfach eingeschüchtert. Du hast immer so wütend ausgesehen, wenn Du an mir vorbeigelaufen bist.“

Percy runzelt die Stirn, während er vorsichtig (und ein wenig apologetisch) entgegnet: „Du bist mir nicht aufgefallen.“

Ein melodramatisch verletztes Geräusch stiehlt sich aus Olivers Mund, der immer noch dabei ist, die federleichtesten Küsse auf Percy zu verteilen. Dann klagt er zwischen zwei, drei weiteren Berührungen: „Weh mir! Und bis eben dachte ich, dass sich die Köpfe in den Fluren nach mir umgedreht hätten.“

Oliver holt tief Luft, unweigerlich um sein Lamento wieder aufleben zu lassen, aber Percy denkt, dass sie nur noch eine Minute oder vielleicht zwei haben, bevor sie zurück auf die Party gehen müssen; und dass er die mit Sicherheit nicht damit verbringen will, sich anzuhören, dass Oliver denkt, dass er heißer ist als geschnitten Brot. Also beugt er sich nach vorne und erstickt Olivers Worte im Keim, indem er seine Lippen mit seinen eigenen verschließt.

Tatsächlich sind es noch hundertvierunddreißig Sekunden gewesen, und Oliver wäre nicht Oliver, wenn er einfach akzeptieren würde, was ihm von der Gegenspielpartei vorgelegt wird. Die Finger, die bis eben noch sanft und locker auf Percys Rücken geruht haben, die Spitzen auf dem Schulterblatt aufliegend, spreizen sich und Percy wird näher an Oliver herangezogen.

„Du bist wirklich schön, weißt Du“, flüstert Oliver zwischen zwei Küssen, während Percy versucht, sein rennendes Herz zu beruhigen, weil das hier schließlich nur _Oliver Wood_ ist, für den Percy schon immer ein bisschen geschwärmt hat, auch wenn er sich immer und immer wieder aktiv versucht, davon abzubringen, oder es zumindest versucht zu leugnen. (Oliver ist unerreichbar, okay, er ist so furchtbar nett und so schrecklich ehrgeizig und er ist so unfassbar schön auf seine Fußballspielerart, was Percy normalerweise abschrecken würde, aber irgendwie trotzdem immer wieder seinen Blick anzieht. Oliver hat einen regen Freundeskreis und er ist clever, auch wenn seine Noten nicht von allzu viel Lernzeit sprechen. Oliver ist hilfsbereit und gestikuliert in ausholenden Bewegungen, wenn er über die Dinge spricht, die er liebt, und er lässt sich, scheint’s, nie darin beirren, dass er Oliver Wood ist, dessen Interessen nicht von jedem Menschen geteilt werden, aber dem jeder gerne zuhört, weil sein Enthusiasmus ansteckt und sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet. Oliver ist so viel, das Percy gerne wäre oder in seinem Leben ganz nah an sich hätte. Oliver birgt Multituden, eine Vielfalt an Vielfältigkeiten, eine Mannigfaltigkeit an Splitterpuzzlestücken, die Percy in die Finger piksen und seine Haut aufritzen, wenn er versucht, sie zu greifen und Ordnung in sie zu bringen, weswegen ihm nur ein Meer aus reflektierenden Oliverteilchen bleibt, vor dem er sich hilflos und verloren fühlt.) „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Du tatsächlich hier bist.“

Und das ist noch so eine Sache, nicht wahr? Dass Percy sich nicht nur von seiner Mutter hat überreden lassen, auf eine waschechte Feier zu gehen und dass Gabriel ihn in ein _Party-Spiel_ involviert hat, als wäre Percy sang- und klanglos Teil ihrer Gruppe, sondern auch dass er jetzt mit Oliver hier steht und sich, in Ermangelung einer besseren Formulierung, den Verstand aus dem Kopf küssen lässt … Percy kann es auch nicht glauben, und er ist wortwörtlich Hauptfigur in diesem seltsamen Drama. (Percy möchte auf die letzte Seite vorblättern, will nachsehen, ob er sich in einer Tragödie oder einer Komödie befindet, ob er den Mut besitzt, Oliver ebenso leise zuzuflüstern, dass Oliver wirklich schön ist und dass Percy nicht glauben kann, dass sie tatsächlich hier sind, oder ob ihm sein Herz in abertausend Oliverteilchen gebrochen wird. – Er möchte nur einen kleinen Blick hinter die Kulissen werfen oder ins Drehbuch auf die Regieanweisung. Weil er von sich aus nicht weiß, wie weiter zu verfahren sein müsste.)

„Du hast die perfekte Größe“, stellt Oliver plötzlich fest, als seine Finger sich in Percys Haaransatz im Nacken graben, um ihn noch näher zu ziehen, und bringt Percy unerwartet zum Lachen.

„Du meinst, weil ich im Gegensatz zu Dir tatsächlich die Größe eines Fußballspielers habe?“, hakt Percy ein wenig atemlos nach, bevor er feststellt, dass sich irgendwann seine Hände an die Handgelenke von Oliver verirrt haben und diese lose umfasst halten und er gerade wohl Olivers Versuch, ihn zu komplimentieren, komplett abgeschossen hat.

Oliver lehnt seine Stirn gegen Percys, leises Lachen in Stößen über seine Lippen stolpernd, und erwidert: „Ich meine, autsch, aber eigentlich eher, weil ich das sonst nicht machen könnte.“ Und dann zieht er Percys Lippen wieder zu seinen, bevor der auch nur daran denken kann, zu sagen, dass gerade einmal zwölf Prozent der europäischen Fußballspieler unter einem Meter fünfundsiebzig sind, woraufhin Oliver ihm mit einem Augenrollen erklärt hätte, dass er genau einen Meter fünfundsiebzig ist, bitte Dankeschön. Und Percy hätte vielleicht _Frosch wie Kröte_ gesagt, weil ihm egal ist, wie groß Oliver eigentlich genau ist, weil nur wichtig ist, wie Oliver sich ein bisschen auf seine Ballen stellen muss, damit er seinen Kopf nicht zu sehr in den Nacken legen muss, um Percy bequem küssen zu können.

Noch dreiundsiebzig Sekunden im Himmel. (Nicht, dass einer von ihnen auf die Uhr sehen würde. Nicht, dass einer von ihnen gerade noch daran denken würde, dass sie nur eine einzige Tür von Olivers Geburtstagsfeier trennt, auf die sie gleich zurückkehren müssen. Nicht, dass einer von ihnen auch nur einen einzigen Gedanken daran verschwenden würde, was nach diesen dreiundsiebzig Sekunden geschehen wird.)

1 Der Autor möchte an dieser Stelle festhalten, dass die Wendung vorhersehbar gewesen wäre, hätte Percy um den Umstand gewusst, dass Brevis Teil der heimeigenen Schulmannschaft ist und damit als „Sportler“ gilt. [ return to text ]

#### vi.

Chaos ist ein fester Bestandteil von Roger Davies, bei Gott, Percy wünschte wirklich, es wäre anders. Seit er das Zimmer mit Roger teilt, hat Percy Kontakt zu Leuten, mit denen er sonst niemals verkehren würde (Oliver Wood), er hat keinen geregelten Tagesablauf mehr dank der tausendundein Menschen, die jeden Tag ein- und ausgehen in ihrem Zimmer (Jarrett, Eddie Carmichael, Suzie Fawcett, Penelope Clearwater und so viele, so viele mehr), und er wird inzwischen sogar Nacht um Nacht um seinen Schlaf gebracht (Roger, der auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers um halb drei morgens Skype-Gespräche führt mit Menschen auf der anderen Seite der Welt. Roger, der Filme schaut und Musik hört und unbemerkt von sich selbst mitsingt. Roger, der nicht schlafen kann und auf leisen Sohlen zu Percys Bett schleicht und Percys Namen flüstert, bis Percy seine Decke anhebt und zur Seite rutscht.)

„Percy?“, flüstert Roger, der nicht schlafen kann und auf leisen Sohlen zu Percys Bett geschlichen ist und nun darauf wartet, dass Percy seine Decke anhebt und zur Seite rutscht. „Ich kann nicht schlafen, Percy.“

„Du bist unerträglich aufdringlich, seit Du weißt, dass ich Oliver kenne“, murmelt Percy erschöpft, weil er im Gegensatz zu anderen Personen im Raum tatsächlich seinen Schlaf benötigt, aber er hebt trotzdem pflichtbewusst seine Decke und spürt kurze Zeit später, wie Roger sich zuerst auf seine Bettkante setzt und dann die Beine nach oben schwingt, bevor er unter Percys Decke verschwindet.

Leise sagt Roger in die Dunkelheit: „Nein, es ist, weil Du nicht mehr so unnahbar wirkst.“ Roger presst seine warmen Füße an Percys Knöchel, die im Vergleich auch Eiszapfen sein könnten.

„Warum kannst Du nicht schlafen?“, fragt Percy, weil er sich nicht so genau damit auseinandersetzen will, warum Roger ihn für unnahbar hält.

„Okay, das klingt vielleicht seltsam, jetzt“, antwortet Roger nach einem zögernden Moment, „aber Cedric ist schon viel zu lange weg. Es ist erst eine Woche, aber es kommt mir so ewig vor.“ Die linke Hand, die Roger dafür benutzt hat, an der Bettdecke herumzunesteln und sie in die richtige Position zu zupfen, beginnt abwesend, auf Percys Oberarm ein Muster zu malen. „Ich hab kein Schmetterlingsherz, weißt Du, es flattert nicht bei jedem. Oliver versteht das manchmal nicht.“ Es sind Blumen, vereinfacht und schematisiert wie der Versuch, Ideen zu bannen. „Aber bei Cedric, da flattert es, verstehst Du?“ Roger seufzt. „Und dann postet er ein Bild heute von sich und seiner besten Freundin. Und mein Herz, mein verdammt vereinnahmtes Herz, hat Sehnsucht. Das ist peinlich, oder?“

Percy möchte sagen, dass es das nicht ist, aber sein eigenes Herz sehnt sich auch so sehr, und wie oft hat er sich selbst gescholten, dass es sich absolut blamabel aufführt. 

„Das ist es wohl“, sagt er also laut. (Nicht zu laut, weil er die Dunkelheit nicht stören möchte.)

„Gib mir Deine Hand“, erwidert Roger und bevor Percy sich davon abhalten kann, gräbt er seine Hand aus den Tiefen seiner Decke heraus und umfasst Rogers, als wäre es ein Überlebensbedürfnis, zu tun, worum Roger ihn bittet. Als er seine eigenen Finger um Percys Hand gelegt hat, fährt Roger fort: „Viele verstehen das nicht, dass ich Cedric mag und Oliver und irgendwie auch Dich. Dass ich keine Hierarchisierung betreibe, von _wen mag ich mehr_ und _wen am liebsten_. Ich sehe keinen Grund, Entscheidungen zu treffen, die nicht sein müssen.“

Und dann sagt Percy etwas, das zwar wahr, aber auch absolut kitschig ist, aber das die Müdigkeit über seine Lippen bringt, als wäre er eine Art Keats: „Du vergesellschaftest Dein Herz.“

Es bringt Roger zum Lachen, die Schultern bebend und leises Schnauben gegen Percys Halsschlagader. (Und vielleicht hat Percy damit doch mehr getan, als er selbst erwartet hätte.)

„So könnte es bezeichnet werden“, atmet Roger irgendwie zwischen seine kleinen Lachsalven. „Auch wenn ich mich selbst nicht als Vergesellschafter sehen möchte.“ Percy versteht die Haarspalterei nicht. Vergesellschafter, Vergemeinschafter, Kommunist, Entprivatisierer, Enteigner – wie Roger sich auch nennen möchte, es ändert nichts an seiner Natur als Botschafter der Expropriation. Die philosophisch-ideologischen Nuancen, die Roger vielleicht erfühlen kann, sind Perlen, die an Percy als Sau verschwendet sind.

„Cedric ist warm und weich und Balsam für meine Seele“, sagt Roger plötzlich. „Und Oliver bricht in Bruderschaften ein mit mir, er schubst mich beim Fußball und rückt mir den Kopf zurecht. Und mit Jarrett kann ich feiern gehen, ich kann Glitzer auf den Sofas fremder Wohnung verteilen.“

Der Druck, den Rogers Hand auf Percys ausübt, ist fast so stark wie der Wunsch, zu fragen, was Roger in Percy sieht. Welch rosarote Worte Roger finden könnte, um Percy in ein Licht zu rücken, das Percy vielleicht für den Moment (einen einzigen Moment) glauben machen könnte, dass Percy die sanften Berührungen wert ist, die Roger ihm zuteilwerden lässt.

„Ich halte Freundschaften nah an meinem Herzen“, sagt Roger und zieht Percys Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich, „und jede andere Art von Beziehung auch.“

„Du könntest bei Oliver sein“, erwidert Percy, weil er nicht weiß, was er sonst sagen soll. Weil er nicht so gut mit emotionalen Ausbrüchen umgehen kann, weder seinen eigenen noch denen von anderen.

„Ich bin hier, weil ich hier sein will“, antwortet Roger. Der Griff um Percys Hand lockert sich ein wenig und Roger zeichnet mit seinem Daumen neue Blumen. „Neben Dir schlaf ich am liebsten.“

Das sollte Percy nicht so warm ums Herz werden lassen, nicht wahr? Eine weitere Peinlichkeit, die sich zu all den anderen Unannehmlichkeiten gesellt. Aber es ist etwas Besonderes, oder nicht? Dass Cedric Balsam für die Seele ist und Oliver Kopfzurechtrücker, aber Percy derjenige ist, zu dem Roger sich legen möchte. Als würde Percy ihm Ruhe verschaffen. Als wäre Percy kein Trostpreis, keine Teilnehmendenurkunde, sondern ein warmer, milder Herbsttag nach zweiwöchigen Stürmen; eine letzte Gelegenheit, die Sonnenstrahlen auf der Haut zu spüren, bevor der Winter hereinbricht; ein kleiner Augenblick Friede.

„Warum versteht Oliver das nicht?“, rudert Percy zurück, um das Thema zu wechseln, teils um von seiner eigenen Unbehaglichkeit, mit so viel Nähe konfrontiert zu werden, abzulenken und teils um zu verstehen, wie Roger irgendetwas an Oliver gefunden haben kann, das nicht außergewöhnlich und gut ist. „Das mit dem Schmetterlingsherzen und dem Flattern.“ Er zögert, weil er nicht so wirklich verstanden hat, was Roger ihm da vorher erzählt hat; dass er doch sieht, wie Roger mit all diesen Menschen umgeht, als schlüge sein Herz nur für sie, obwohl er doch mit Oliver zusammen ist und die beiden ein so gutes Paar abgeben, dass es schon fast an Lächerlichkeit grenzt.

Roger seufzt, brunnentief bis auf seine Knochen, dann scheint er Sätze in seinem Mund hin- und herzuschieben, aber nicht die richtigen zu finden. Er sagt: „Es ist wie … ach, okay, in Ordnung, wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass … nehmen wir an … okay, wenn mein Herz ein Stück Land wäre, dann dürfte jeder Mensch darauf leben. Es gibt Häuser, die aneinander angrenzen oder ihren Garten teilen, und wenn nicht das richtige dabei ist, dann wird ein neues gebaut.“ Er hält inne, plustert frustriert die Backen auf. „Nein, das ist ganz schlecht. Das ist viel zu kommunistisch.“

Percy lässt ihm die Zeit, seine Gedanken zu sammeln, aber er hätte auch nicht mehr beizutragen gehabt, als Roger verwirrt zu fragen, was er damit eigentlich meint.

„Okay, also. Das Ding ist: Ich mag Menschen. Und ich glaube, ich kann mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass Menschen mich auch mögen, ja?“ Roger wartet nicht auf eine Bestätigung. „Und ich weiß, ich fühle mich oft zu Menschen hingezogen, aber, was Oliver dabei nicht versteht, ist, dass es meistens nicht romantisch ist. Oder ich zumindest denke, dass es nicht romantisch ist. Ich sehe diese Person an und ich habe diesen Drang, mit ihr befreundet zu sein. Oder ich lerne diesen Menschen kennen und ich kann nicht aufhören, daran zu denken, wie unfassbar schön er ist. Und Oliver, er denkt, ich verliebe mich an jeder Ecke in ein lächelndes Gesicht oder eine hilfsbereite Hand. Aber das, das stimmt so nicht.“

Wieder hält Roger inne, ein wenig frustriert mit sich selbst, oder vielleicht auch mit Oliver und mit diesem Bild von sich, gegen das er sich stemmen muss.

„Oliver ist so ein _Alles Oder Nichts_ -Typ, denke ich“, fährt Roger schließlich fort. „Ich denke, dass Oliver mehr denkt, dass wir exklusiv sein müssen, als dass er tatsächlich exklusiv sein will. Verstehst Du? Oliver hat diese Aktenschränke in seinem Herzen und jeder von denen hat seine eigene Farbe, hat sein eigenes Label, hat seine eigene Gedankenblase an _Was muss_ und _Darf nicht_. Und ich sitze hier in meinem Zettelhaufen, der viel zu groß ist und immer, wenn ich ihn sortieren möchte, vom Wind durcheinandergebracht wird, und ich weiß nicht, was ich mit all den halbgaren Notizen und Stichworten anfangen soll.“ 

Rogers Atem trifft schwer auf Percys Halsschlagader und Percy ist so unendlich froh, dass er nicht in Rogers Gesicht sehen kann und Roger nicht in seins, weil Percy nicht wüsste, welchen Gesichtsausdruck er auflegen müsste, um zu vermitteln, was die richtige Reaktion auf Rogers Wasserwortfall wäre. (Er weiß nicht, welche Mine er jetzt gerade zieht, aber er spürt die Anspannung zwischen seinen Augenbrauen und um seinen Mund.)

„Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich Dich so wenig kenne“, hängt Roger dann hintenan, als Percy noch immer nichts erwidert, „aber es ist anders mit Dir. Vielleicht bist Du auch ein Aktenbeschrifter und Gefühlesortierer, aber Du fühlst Dich an wie ein Stichwortinterpret, ein Notizennovize wie ich.“

Und das ist es, realisiert Percy, Roger denkt doch tatsächlich, Percy sei wie er. Dass sie dieselben seltsamen Überzeugungen teilen und Percy am Ende noch mit Roger in die Container großer Supermarktketten klettert, um Müll zu durchwühlen und Essen zu finden. Aber Percy ist nicht so, wie Roger sich das vorstellt. Percy hat Aktenschränke und verschiedenfarbige Ettiketiermaschinenbänder, in Kapitälchen beschriftete Registerkarten und Büroklammern en masse. (Aber Percy hat auch Zettel und Blätter und Post-Its voller Silben und halber Wörter, gespickt mit Satzzeichen und Präpositionen, die Percy nicht in Ordnung bringen kann. Seine Versuche, zu sortieren, zu beschriften und in Relation zu setzen, scheitern. Aber das kann er nicht laut sagen, das kann er nicht zugeben, weil Roger nicht wissen darf, dass Percys Kopf und sein Herz nicht aussehen wie sein Schreibtisch.)

(Weil Roger dann auch herausfinden könnte, dass Percy auch keine hierarchischen Strukturen in seinem Herz finden kann, egal, wie sehr er versucht, sie zu erzwingen. Dass er kein Label auf das kleben kann, was er für Roger empfindet, weil es warm und angenehm und voller peinlicher Flatterigkeit ist, aber so ganz anders als das, was ihn dazu gebracht hat, Oliver zu küssen und zu küssen für fünf volle Minuten. Mag er Roger wie einen Freund, weil Roger sich verhält wie ein Freund, oder kommt all das Flattern seines Herzens von der Tatsache, dass Roger so schön ist, dass Percy manchmal seinen Blick abwenden muss, oder sind Percy platonische Zuneigungsbekundungen so fremd, dass er gar nicht anders kann, als Gefühle für Roger zu entwickeln, die er in weniger glanzvollen Stunden vielleicht als Schwärmerei bezeichnen würde.)

„Weißt Du“, sagt Roger in die Stille hinein, ein sanftes Lächeln in der Stimme, das Percy sofort vor Augen hat, „es ist wirklich unehrenhaft, wie kläglich ich dabei scheitere, meine eigene Anziehung in Worte zu fassen. Es fühlt sich ein bisschen an, als würde ich mich selbst nicht kennen. Als wäre alles in mir ein bisschen Chaos, dass ich nur fassen kann, wenn ich nach Details greife. Aber das volle Bild? Das kann ich einfach nicht erkennen.“

Vielleicht ist das Chaos, das Roger in Percys Leben bringt, nur die überschüssige Unordnung, die aus seinen Poren tropft, weil sein Körper keine weiteren Unsicherheiten und Wankelmütigkeiten mehr beherbergen kann. (Und es ist nicht Percys Aufgabe, und vermutlich ist es auch ein absolutes Ding der Unmöglichkeit, aber Percy wird den Wunsch nicht los, mit akribischer Genauigkeit in Rogers Leben zu wühlen, bis er Rogers Gefühle besser versteht als seine eigenen. Weil er eventuell, wenn er Roger klassifizieren und einordnen kann, die gleichen Messwerte an all die Unordnung in seinem Kopf anwenden kann.)

#### ii.

Freunde. Wenn Percy sich weit aus dem Fenster lehnen würde, und bei allem, was ihm heilig ist, einmal möchte Percy sich aus dem Fenster lehnen, auch wenn er droht herauszufallen: Oliver und er sind Freunde. (Kameraden. Mehr oder minder gute Bekannte.) Es ist keine geradlinige Konklusion, das muss Percy zugeben, es setzt sich aus singulären Momenten zusammen, die sich in Registern zu einer Vignette ihrer Beziehung zusammenschließen. Was war und was ist verschmilzt zu einer unauflöslichen Einheit und sorgt für einen Stillstand der Zeit.

#### Szene 1 (Register 1, links)

Percy ist fünf Jahre alt und Oliver Wood ist der schlimmste Mensch, den er jemals kennengelernt hat. Natürlich, seien wir ehrlich, er hat nicht viele Menschen kennengelernt bisher in seinem kurzen Leben, aber gemessen an seinen jüngeren und seinen älteren Geschwistern und den Nachbarskindern und Klassenkamerad*innen, die mit denen rumhängen, glaubt Percy mit Fug und Recht behaupten zu können, dass Oliver vielleicht sogar der schlimmste Mensch auf dem Planeten ist.

Denn es ist nun einmal so: Percy muss sich auf seine Noten konzentrieren, er muss auf dieselbe weiterführende Schule kommen wie Bill, er darf sich vor Charlie nicht blamieren, er muss Fred und George ein gutes Vorbild sein. Die Lehrkräfte kennen seinen Namen, während er versucht, nicht dabei aufzufallen, dass er ihn schon selbst schreiben kann. Schließlich kann er nicht bereits am Anfang die Erwartungen so hochschrauben, dass er sie bald nicht mehr erfüllen können wird.

Und Oliver sitzt neben ihm, er hat seine kleinen, pummeligen Hände an seine Backen gelegt, die Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch, aber das Gesicht hat er nicht der Lehrkraft zugewandt, sondern Percy. Er möchte, dass sie Freunde werden, aber Percy hat keine Zeit, Percy muss sich konzentrieren, Percy kann sich nicht damit aufhalten, Freundschaften zu schließen, wenn die Lehrkraft doch gerade versucht, ihnen das Alphabet nahezubringen. (Natürlich kann er das Alphabet schon, aber sicherzugehen, dass er es nicht falsch gelernt hat oder plötzlich die Reihenfolge vergessen hat, kann nicht schaden.)

#### Szene 2 (Register 1, mitte)

Die Zahnspange ziept, aber es ist nicht annähernd so schlimm, wie Bill ihm weisgemacht hat. Der hat von Kopfschmerzen gesprochen, die einen tagelang flachlegen würden, jedes Mal wenn sie die Drähte nachziehen, aber letztendlich ist es nur eine Spannung, die von seinen Zähnen ausgeht und an jeder Haarwurzel zieht. Und das ist ja nun wirklich nicht so schlimm.

Das ist auch der Hauptgrund, warum es ihn so frustriert, dass er sich einfach nicht auf den Matheunterricht konzentrieren kann. Das bisschen Kopfschmerzen sollte locker zu händeln sein, aber es macht nur seine Gedanken schwammig und wanderlustig und die Stimme der Lehrkraft zu einem weißen Geräusch, das Percys Gehirn noch weiter einnebelt.

Ohne, dass er es beabsichtigt hätte, wandert sein Blick durch den Klassenraum über die Gesichter von Angelina und Katie, Mervyn und Oliver, Patricia und Katie und Oliver, und Oliver, und Oliver. Sein Blick wandert nicht mehr, er hängt an Oliver Wood und es ist so peinlich und unangenehm, weil Percy zuerst nicht bemerkt, dass er Oliver einfach anstarrt und anstarrt – und Oliver seinen Blick mit einem kleinen Lächeln auffängt.

#### Szene 3 (Register 1, rechts)

Olivers Hände in Percys Nacken, die Finger getrennt voneinander durch Haarsträhnen. Eine Badezimmertür in Percys Rücken und seine eigenen Hände in Olivers Handgelenke gekrallt. Da sind Küsse, die getauscht werden gegen die sanftesten und vorsichtigsten Sympathiebekundungen, beinahe als wären sie Verliebte.

Das Register ist voll.

#### Szene 4 (Register 2)

Oliver hat sein Bett frisch überzogen und Percy kann den Duft von Lavendel wahrnehmen, obwohl er auf dem Rücken liegt und seine Nase eigentlich in einem Buch steckt. Sein rechter Knöchel liegt auf dem linken, die Ellenbogen stehen neben ihm auf der Bettdecke und Oliver ist die nervigste Person im Raum. (Die Konkurrenz ist nicht groß, weil sie schließlich nur zu zweit sind, aber damit will Percy sich nicht weiter aufhalten.)

„Kann ich das anziehen?“, fragt Oliver vor dem Spiegel. Bis gerade eben sind seine gespreizten Finger noch über sein Oberteil gefahren, im Versuch den Stoff über seinem Bauch gerade zu streichen, obwohl sich keine Falte in Sichtweite befindet. Percy gibt ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich und brummt: „Kannst Du.“ Aber er sieht nicht einmal von seinem Buch auf, um mit Oliver zu sprechen.

Deswegen stellt Oliver für Percy laut fest: „Man kann meinen Bauch sehen, weil er unten rausschaut.“ Er seufzt. „Dann kann ich das doch nicht anziehen.“

Ehrlicherweise ist Olivers Bauch kein Grund für Percy aufzusehen, weil er genug Spiele ihrer Mannschaft gesehen hat, in der früher oder später jedes Mitglied sein Trikot einmal über den Kopf gezogen hat. Er hat die weiche Fettschicht, die über Olivers Muskeln liegt, schon oft genug gesehen, um zu wissen, dass Oliver nicht dem typischen Bild eines Sportlers, dem Stipendien für seine Leistungen nachgeschmissen werden, entspricht. Aber Percy ist auch pragmatisch und versteht nicht ganz, warum Oliver sich dafür interessieren sollte, was andere Leute denken. (Der soziale Druck, ja, ja, aber Oliver ist so schön und wenn Percy wüsste, ob es angemessen wäre, Oliver genau das zu sagen, wenn sie Freunde wären, dann würde er es tun. Jeden Tag, so oft wie Oliver möchte.) 

So bleibt Percy nichts Anderes übrig, als zu wiederholen: „Kannst Du.“

„Für ein Date, meine ich“, fügt Oliver nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu, als wäre es lediglich ein Nachgedanke, der Anhang einer Überlegung. Percy zwingt sich, weiter auf seine Buchseite zu schauen, als lese er noch; als interessiere ihn die ganze Situation überhaupt nicht.

„Du hast ein Date“, stellt Percy fest, aber er meint es mehr als Frage.

„Noch nicht“, gibt Oliver zu, ohne seinen Blick von seinem Spiegelbild abzuwenden. (Vielleicht ist das sein Jugendbuch-Moment, denkt Percy. Der Beginn seiner Geschichte, der einen Moment der Selbstreflexion und -evaluation enthalten muss, damit die geneigte Leserschaft auch ja ein genaues Bild des Protagonisten vor Augen hat.) „Aber ich überlege, Katie um ein Date zu bitten.“ Eine kurze Pause. „Meinst Du, ich sollte sie um ein Date bitten?“

Percy schluckt, während seine Augen ein Und auf Seite dreiundachtzig fixieren. Dann entscheidet er sich für ein unverfängliches: „Wenn Du willst.“ Sein rechter Zeigefinger zittert in der Luft, nur Millimeter von seiner Buchseite entfernt, immer wieder kurz davor vor Nervosität zu trommeln. 

„Glaubst Du, sie würde ja sagen?“ Oliver hält mitten in seiner Bewegung inne, als wolle er sich dafür bereitmachen, Percy höchstpersönlich zu bekämpfen, falls der nicht die Antwort gäbe, die Oliver hören möchte. Also versucht Percy sich noch einmal diplomatisch und antwortet: „Keine Ahnung.“

Stille breitet sich in Olivers Zimmer aus, während die noch etwas zu frühlingshafte Luft den leichten Vorhang aufbauscht. Percys Augen versuchen herauszufinden, was nach diesem Und auf Seite dreiundachtzig steht, aber sein Herz und seine Gedanken rasen um die Wette beim Gedanken, dass Oliver vielleicht ein Rendezvous mit Katie haben könnte. (Dabei wäre Percy doch so gern derjenige, der Oliver küssen würde. Sieben Minuten im Himmel mäßig. Oder vielleicht auch ein bisschen mehr.)

Doch bevor Percy zu irgendeiner Entscheidung kommen kann, ob er noch etwas sagen möchte oder es doch besser ist zu schweigen, spuckt Oliver seinem eigenen Spiegelbild entgegen: „Ich bin schwul, Percy.“

Percy pausiert.

„Dann frag sie lieber nicht“, sagt er schließlich, weil er nicht wirklich weiß, was er dazu sagen soll, aber er auch nicht umhinkommt, es schrecklich unhöflich zu finden, Katie um eine Verabredung zu bitten, wenn Oliver doch gar keine romantischen Gefühle für sie hegt. Es sei denn, er hat dieses Gespräch vollkommen fehlinterpretiert.

„Stört Dich das denn gar nicht?“ Verwunderung liegt in Olivers Stimme, die sich einen Moment später in Percys spiegelt: „Warum sollte es? Ich denke nur nicht, dass es sonderlich höflich von Dir ist, ihr Hoffnungen zu machen, wenn Dir im Vorhinein bereits bewusst ist, dass das Rendezvous nicht auf fruchtbaren Boden fallen kann.“ 

„Dass ich schwul bin, meine ich.“

Es spricht für Olivers Fähigkeit, Percys Bedürfnisse zu wahren, und Percys Professionalität, dass sie sich beide noch immer nicht bewegt haben; Percys Blick auf seinem Buch, Olivers auf seinem Spiegelbild. Und sie verbleiben weiter, während Percy abschließend ein abwägendes Geräusch macht und sagt: „Hmm, ja … nein. Das geht mich schließlich nichts an.“

#### Szene 5 (Register 3, links)

Die Rollen sind umgekehrt, Oliver liegt auf Percys Bett und Percy sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch. Oliver liest in einem Comic, während Percy versucht, die Hausaufgaben für seinen Lektürekurs zu bearbeiten. Die Sonne brennt vom Himmel und Oliver hat sich bis vor wenigen Minuten noch laut darüber beschwert, wie viel lieber er draußen wäre und dass sie das gute Wetter nutzen müssten, bevor sie ihre Abschlussprüfungen schreiben müssen. Aber dann hat sich Schweigen über sie gelegt und Percy hat sich wieder über seinen Text gebeugt.

Bis Oliver die Stille bricht: „Charlie ist unten im Garten.“ Anscheinend hat er einen Blick aus dem Fenster geworfen. Aber Percy ist sich nicht sicher, warum er sich dafür interessieren sollte. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Charlie auch auf den Schultern Sommersprossen hat.“

Und das ist der Moment, in dem Percy zweierlei Dinge klar werden: Erstens, dass das hier in dieselbe Richtung geht wie die letzten Male, als Oliver aus heiterem Himmel physische Attribute von Klassenkameraden angesprochen hat (wie Cassius‘ breite Schultern und Mervyns schöne Waden und Gabriels flexible Finger), und zweitens, dass er unerklärlich wütend wird, dass Oliver _Charlies_ sommersprossige Schultern auffallen, aber nicht Percys.

„Charlie“, wiederholt Percy, weil er einen Moment braucht, um sich zu fangen. „Mein Bruder. Charlie wie in mein Bruder?“

Oliver nickt, ohne den Blick von seinem Comic abzuwenden. Er sagt: „Charlie wie in Dein Bruder.“

„Charlie, mein Bruder, hat Sommersprossen auf den Schultern“, wiederholt Percy sehr viel nüchterner klingend, als er sich fühlt, und Oliver nickt erneut. „Warum?“

„Ich meine“, beginnt Oliver langsam, noch immer in seine Lektüre vertieft, „vermutlich ist es ein Weasley-Gen, Du hast schließlich auch Sommersprossen.“

Also ist es Oliver aufgefallen. Was aber, ehrlich gesagt, nicht Kern des Pudels ist in diesem Moment. Der ist nämlich, dass Oliver absolut unfähig ist und Percy dieses Gespräch gerade wirklich führen muss. (Wie bei Cassius. Und Mervyn. Und Gabriel. Nur eben bei Charlie, der sein _Bruder_ ist.)

„Nein, warum Dir das jetzt auffällt“, verbessert Percy sich, obwohl er es doch eigentlich nicht wissen will. (Irgendwann zwischen Olivers Geburtstag und ihrer jetzigen Freundschaft hat Percy einfach aufgegeben, Gesprächen mit Oliver aus dem Weg gehen zu wollen. Oliver gewinnt ja doch immer.)

Oliver blättert gemächlich um, bevor er leise erwidert: „Es ist mir nicht jetzt erst aufgefallen, ich dachte nur, es wäre wichtig, es laut auszusprechen.“

„Charlie ist aroace“, versucht Percy nun jedweden Gedanken in diese Richtung zu ersticken. „Und er ist _mein Bruder_ , Oliver.“

Oliver seufzt.

„Ja. Ja das ist er wohl.“

#### Szene 6 (Register 3, mitte)

Olivers Bett, schon wieder frisch überzogen, die Laken sind so weiß, dass Percy Angst hat, seine Sommersprossen könnten abfärben. (Alles Unsinn, schon klar, aber Percy hat noch nie in so weißen Laken geschlafen. Die meiste Zeit hat er nicht einmal einen passenden Kissenbezug zu seiner Bettdecke, obwohl er sich so viel Mühe gibt, im großen Flurschrank ein Set zu finden.)

„Schläfst Du schon?“, flüstert Oliver plötzlich in die oppressive Stille der Nacht. (Die sich bis eben überhaupt nicht so schwer angefühlt hat, weil Percy dachte, er sei der einzige, der noch wach ist. Das sanfte Trommeln von Sommerregen gegen die dachschrägen Fenster über ihnen hat Percy in falscher Sicherheit gewogen, und ihm wird wieder einmal klar, wie nah Oliver ihm eigentlich ist.)

Für einen kleinen Moment überlegt Percy, sich schlafend zu stellen, um keine Worte an seinem pochenden Herzen vorbeimogeln zu müssen. Aber dann denkt er, dass er kein Frosch sein möchte. Das ist schließlich nur Oliver. Also flüstert er ebenso leise zurück: „Nein.“ Das automatisierte _Du?_ kann er gerade noch so zurückhalten.

„Ich habe nachgedacht“, wispert Oliver und, Moment, war er gerade eben auch schon so nah, dass Percy seinen Atem auf seinen eigenen Lippen spüren konnte, während er sprach? Das hätte Percy doch bemerken müssen! „Du bist mein erster Kuss gewesen, Schocker ich weiß, aber ich bin seitdem auch nicht zu weiteren Küssen gekommen, wer hätte das erwartet mit dem Aufgebot, ja, ja, und da hab ich nachgedacht, okay.“ Percy glaubt, Oliver zittrig ausatmen zu hören. „Offensichtlich hat es unserer Freundschaft nicht geschadet, dass wir, Du weißt schon, uns geküsst haben. Ich wage sogar zu behaupten, dass unsere Freundschaft sich dadurch erst entwickelt hat.“ Er stößt ein leises, selbstironisches Lachen aus, das Percy eine Gänsehaut auf den Arm zaubert, der über der Decke liegt. „Und, nun, da hab ich über _legt_ , dass, wenn Du das auch wollen würdest, dann könnten wir … nun, üben.“ Percy glaubt zu hören, wie Oliver die Luft anhält.

„Üben“, wiederholt Percy, als Oliver nicht den Anschein macht, als würde er elaborieren. Als ihn auch diese Aussage nicht dazu bringt, weiterzusprechen, hängt Percy hinten an: „Wofür?“

„Na ja, für den Ernstfall“, erwidert Oliver langsam, als müsse er sich beim Sprechen noch überlegen, ob er wirklich das sagt, das er meint. „Du weißt schon.“ Oliver hält inne, aber Percy beschließt, ihm dieses unangenehme Schweigen nicht abzunehmen. „Ich meine, stell Dir vor, Du hast ein Date und am Ende küsst ihr euch und dann sagt die Person: ‚Du bist ja nett, aber Du küsst ganz schrecklich, sorry, das will ich mir nicht nochmal antun.‘ Das wäre schlimm, oder? Aber wir sind Freunde, also können wir uns quasi Feedback geben.“

Percy schließt die Augen und atmet tief durch, um seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Dann hakt er nach: „Du möchtest _konstruktive Kritik_ für Deine _Kusstechnik_ für etwaige zukünftige Dates.“ 

„Ich meine, ja“, entgegnet Oliver zögerlich.

Wenn er ehrlich ist, dann ist Percy sich nicht sicher, ob er fassungsloser ob des dreisten Vorschlags oder nervöser ob der unerwarteten Gelegenheit ist. (Wäre es denn überhaupt moralisch vertretbar, Olivers Angebot anzunehmen, wenn er sich doch deutlich etwas anderes von Oliver erhofft als platonische Küsse in der Sicherheit von Olivers dunklem Zimmer? Das wäre verlogen, oder? Oliver ins Gesicht zu schauen und zu sagen: Klar, absolut platonischer Kumpel, wir können sehr platonische, überhaupt nicht bedeutungsschwangere Küsse tauschen und uns auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn gegenseitig bewerten. Ich sehe nicht, was dabei schief gehen könnte! Das wäre sehr verwerflich, Percy sollte sich da keine Illusionen machen.)

„Ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee wäre“, flüstert Percy leise, weil, so gern er Oliver auch küssen wollen würde, so ungern würde er sich von ihm das Herz brechen lassen wollen. Und Oliver sagt „ich verstehe“, obwohl er nicht die geringste Ahnung hat, was in Percy vorgeht.

#### Szene 7 (Register 3, rechts)

Der Anfang vom Ende, oder: Sie liegen beide in Percys Bett, während draußen die Sonne scheint. Oliver hat den Unterarm über seine Augen geworfen, während Percy die Leuchtsterne an seiner Zimmerdecke betrachtet, die Bill oder Charlie hingeklebt haben müssen, als es sich noch um deren Zimmer gehandelt hat. Es ist so hell im Zimmer, dass sie sich nur milchig-gelbweiß von der Decke abheben, aber wenn Percy sich konzentriert, kann er sich ihr sanftes Leuchten trotzdem vorstellen.

„Es ist so unfair“, lamentiert Oliver zum bestimmt fünften Mal, weil Percy es bis eben tatsächlich geschafft hat, stark zu bleiben und Oliver _nicht_ zu fragen, was er denn so unfair findet. Inzwischen macht er das ganz gut, wenn er mal eben selbstbewusst sein darf, indem er Oliver nicht einfach alles gibt, was der gerade von ihm braucht. (Oder zumindest lässt er Oliver nicht alles beim ersten Mal durchgehen, was, Jacke wie Hose, ungefähr dasselbe ist.) „Willst Du gar nicht fragen, was los ist?“

„Ich denke, wenn Du mir sagen möchtest, was los ist, wirst Du das mit Sicherheit tun“, erwidert Percy, ohne den Blick von der Decke abzuwenden. (Das machen sie oft. Miteinander sprechen, ohne sich dabei anzusehen. Percy weiß, dass er es macht, weil sich dann alles ein wenig abstrakter, weniger reell anfühlt, weil er Olivers Reaktionen nicht sehen kann. Und Oliver nicht seine.)

„Okay, Du hast mich überredet“, sagt Oliver und walzt einfach über Percys eingewandtes „ich hab Dich zu nichts überredet“ hinweg: „Es ist so _unfair_. Kein Mensch auf diesem Planeten wird mich fragen, ob ich mit ihm zum Abschlussball gehen möchte, weswegen ich _mutterseelenallein_ dort hingehen müssen werde. Und selbst _wenn_ mich ein Mensch fragen würde, wäre es mit _Sicherheit_ kein Kerl, weswegen ich mit einem _Mädchen_ auf den Ball gehen müsste.“ Er holt tief Luft, ohne wirklich abzusetzen. „Und dann wird jeder denken, dass ich _hetero_ bin, Perce, und das kann ich doch nicht zulassen! Niemand auf der ganzen weiten Welt sollte auch nur den Hauch eines Zweifels daran haben, dass ich _schwul_ bin, das ist _wichtig_ , Perce.“ Ein leidendes Geräusch, das Percy den Mund verziehen lässt. „Also bleibt mir nur allein zu meinem Abschluss zu gehen oder _gar nicht_ zu gehen oder _hetero gelesen zu werden_. Es ist ein Albtraum!“

Oliver atmet heftig, weil er sich doch tatsächlich in Rage geredet hat. Es ist das einzige Geräusch im Raum, weil die Fenster geschlossen sind, um die unglaubliche Hitze draußen zu lassen, wodurch nicht einmal Vogelgezwitscher nach innen dringt.

Mit geschlossenen Augen und absoluter, sofort einsetzender Reue schlägt Percy vor: „Wir könnten zusammen auf den Ball gehen.“ Ihm schlägt nur Stille entgegen, die sich aus all den falschen Gründen aufgeladen anfühlt, also schiebt Percy hektisch hinterher: „Als Freunde.“

Es klingt, als schiebe Oliver langsam und bedächtig mit seiner Zunge alle Atemluft aus seinen Lungen zwischen seinen Zähnen nach draußen, bevor er einwendet: „Aber wenn wir als Freunde gehen, dann muss ich ja doch wieder allen erklären, dass ich kein Hetero bin, der nur einfach kein Date abgekriegt hat. Wie sollen die Leute nur wissen, dass ich nicht hetero bin. Perce, mir ist das so wichtig.“

Und das ist der Moment, Percy sieht es mit aller Klarheit vor sich, in dem er erkennt, dass eine Bombe unter dem Tisch liegt. (Wir wissen längst Bescheid, weil die Tischdecke das tick-tick-tickende Runterzählen nicht verdecken kann.) Die richtige Vorgehensweise wäre, Oliver auf die Bombe aufmerksam zu machen, vom Tisch aufzustehen und zu gehen, aber Percy ist auch ein Feigling und alle hundert Jahre, wenn Mars rückläufig ist und Venus im fünften Haus steht, löst seine Feigheit Hauruckaktionen aus, die Bomben zum Explodieren bringen können.

„Dann … sagen wir eben niemandem, dass wir als Freunde da sind.“

Oliver sieht noch immer nicht zu ihm und er sieht auch nicht zu Oliver, weil er noch immer Informationen zurückbehält, die notwendig für Oliver wären, um sich ein Bild zu machen und dementsprechend Entscheidungen zu fällen. (Percy ist ein Heuchler, das ist er. Er kann Oliver nicht übungsküssen, weil es unter Vorspiegelung falscher Tatsachen wäre, aber ein vorgetäuschtes Rendezvous – ja, das wäre natürlich in Ordnung.)

„Quasi ein fake Date“, stellt Oliver fest und es klingt ein bisschen so, als würde er ein Lachen zurückhalten. „Du schlägst mir vor, dass wir für den Abschlussball fake daten, verstehe ich das richtig?“

Percy gibt ein undefinierbares Geräusch von sich, irgendwas zwischen Zustimmung und Ablehnung, aber eigentlich meint er damit: Es muss kein vorgetäuschtes Rendezvous sein, an mir soll es nicht scheitern.

Oliver, über unterdrücktes Lachen hinweg, sagt: „Du bist so schräg, Perce.“ 

Und Percy versteht zwar nicht, was Oliver so unfassbar witzig findet, aber er versteht, dass Oliver keine Ahnung von der Bombe hat, weil er tatsächlich zustimmt, Percys Ballbegleitung zu sein. (Nimm das, Mum, jetzt muss er nur noch lernen, aus Olivenzweigen ein Anstecksträußchen zu flechten.)

#### Szene 8 (Register 4)

Es ist mehr ein Daumenkino im Appendix, angehängt mit einer Büroklammer. Oder eher: Es ist ein Register mit Musterbeispiel an Prozessvisualisierung.

Die Szene ist die: Oliver trägt einen Anzug, einen verdammt schönen in Zinngrau, mit einer rosenquarzfarbenen Krawatte und dazu passendem Einstecktuch (Nein, Oliver, ich werde mit Sicherheit keine regenbogenfarbene Krawatte tragen. Und wenn das ohnehin Dein Plan gewesen ist, dann brauchst Du mich ja nicht, um mit Deiner Sexualität hausieren zu gehen) und seine Hände liegen verschränkt in Percys Nacken. Percys Hände liegen ein bisschen unsicher auf Olivers Hüftknochen, weil er sich nicht traut, sie nach hinten auf seinen unteren Rücken zu führen. 

„Du machst das gut“, flüstert Oliver, aber Percy kann an der Art, wie er es sagt, hören, dass Oliver sich über ihn lustig macht. „Du bist ein guter Freund.“

„Pass nur auf“, flüstert Percy zurück, er fühlt sich schelmisch, ein bisschen verwegen sogar, „wenn Du nicht aufpasst, dann lass ich Dich einfach fallen, wenn ich Dich das nächste Mal stippe.“

Oliver lacht und birgt sein Gesicht für einen Herzschlag an Percys Halsbeuge, bevor er sagt: „Das heißt nicht _Stippen_ , Perce. Es ist eine Fallfigur.“

„Ja, weil ich Dich _fallen_ lasse“, erwidert Percy. Obwohl er wirklich versucht, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr es an ihm knabbert, dass Oliver mehr über Standardtanz weiß als er, kann er seine Ohren nicht daran hindern, heiß und rot zu werden.

„Ich wünsche Dir viel Erfolg beim Versuch in einen Walzer eine Fallfigur einzubinden“, sagt Oliver, noch immer mit dem Gesicht an Percys Hals, sein Atem trifft auf Percys Schlagader und bringt sie zum Singen. „Wenn Du das schaffst, lass ich mich sang- und klanglos von Dir auf den Boden werfen. Das würdest Du verdienen.“

Unzufrieden zieht Percy die Augenbrauen zusammen, als er leise murmelt: „Patricia und Gabriel hätten nie die Musikauswahl treffen dürfen.“

Vielleicht ist die Szene auch die: Oliver hat mit Joey Jenkins, der in seinem sandfarbenen kleinen Gesellschaftsanzug aussieht wie die Sepiaphotographie eines weitläufigen Watts (und dessen Persönlichkeit, wenn es Percy kurz erlaubt ist, voreingenommen zu sein, auch ungefähr so tiefgründig ist wie ein Watt), gesprochen. 

Percy hat seinen Arm um Olivers Taille gelegt, seine Hand liegt locker auf Olivers Hüftknochen auf – es ist eine Demonstration von Zusammengehörigkeit. (Percys Anzug ist granitgrau, aber er trägt dasselbe Quarz, das Oliver beim Auswählen grinsend als Zuckerwatterosa bezeichnet hat. – Ihr wisst schon, für den Fall, dass irgendeiner der Anwesenden nicht bemerkt hätte, dass Percy und Oliver zusammen hier sind. Oliver hat viel Wert daraufgelegt.)

Natürlich weiß Percy nicht, worüber Oliver und Joey gesprochen haben, aber er genießt es, dass er einfach zu Oliver gehen, seinen Arm um ihn legen und zur Begrüßung seine Lippen gegen Olivers Haaransatz pressen kann, weil er heute Abend Olivers Freund ist und von ihm erwartet wird, dass er sich so verhält. Dass _Oliver_ von ihm erwartet, dass er sich so verhält.

Joey lächelt Percy an, der sich nicht wirklich von Oliver losmachen möchte, weswegen sein Kinn halb in Olivers Haaren versenkt bleibt, seine Nase nur Millimeter von Olivers Ohr entfernt.

„Keine Sorge“, Joey hat sich verschwörerisch nach vorne gebeugt, „ich weiß Bescheid, Du musst nicht so tun.“ Sein Blick wendet sich nicht von Percy ab und Percy wird heiß und kalt gleichzeitig. _Er weiß Bescheid. Joey weiß Bescheid._ Und wenn Percy Pech hat, wird er es Oliver erzählen. Oder noch schlimmer: Oliver weiß Bescheid und versucht einen Fluchtplan auszubaldowern, weswegen er Joey überhaupt erst in ein Gespräch verwickelt hat.

Obwohl alles in Percy danach schreit, Oliver noch näher zu sich zu ziehen, wird er von ihm ablassen und ein wenig Abstand zwischen sie bringen. (Aber nicht zu viel, weil das hier vielleicht Percys einzige Chance ist, Oliver überhaupt auf diese Weise nahezukommen.)

Aber eigentlich ist die Szene die: Oliver und Percy stehen abseits der Tanzfläche neben dem Tisch, auf dem Punsch und Imbisse aufgebahrt sind. Percy hat beide Hände zu Fäusten geballt und in seinen Hosentaschen versenkt, während Oliver sich gegen die Wand lehnt, die Arme locker vor der Brust verschränkt. 

„Was war das?“, fragt Percy, aber er kann sich nicht entscheiden, ob er seiner Stimme einen empörten oder entrüsteten Tonfall geben möchte. Was er weiß, ist, dass er defensiv klingt. Und verletzt. (Und dass er nicht möchte, dass Oliver es bemerkt.) „Mit Joey eben.“

Olivers Blick ist mehr auf Percys Schuhe gerichtet als sein Gesicht, aber Percy hat auch mit nichts Anderem gerechnet. Es ist schließlich eine unangenehme Situation. Oliver scheint bemerkt zu haben, dass Percy weniger Schauspiel betreibt als einen Traum lebt, und jetzt will er nicht mit Percy darüber sprechen. (Wenn es andersherum wäre, und Percy Olivers Gefühle nicht erwidern würde, dann würde Percy wohl auch alles dafür tun, nicht mit Oliver darüber sprechen zu müssen. Er würde ihm auch keinen Korb geben wollen.)

Popmusik kommt aus den Lautsprechern über ihren Köpfen, nicht unweit von ihnen stehen und tanzen Grüppchen von Stufenkamerad*innen und Percy überhört beinahe, wie Oliver antwortet: „Ich konnte nicht lügen.“

„Es war Dein Wunsch“, erwidert Percy ungehalten. „Du hast gesagt, dass wir das durchziehen sollen.“

„Ja, schon“, stimmt Oliver zu. Sein rechter Zeigefinger klopft arhythmisch auf seinem Oberarm herum. „Aber ich wollte ehrlich mit Joey sein.“ Seine Stimme wird gegen Ende immer leiser.

„Wa _rum_?“ 

Morgen wird Percy kleine Halbmonde auf seinen Handballen haben, weil sich seine Fingernägel so sehr in seine Haut bohren. Heute aber versucht er, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen, nur weil Oliver ihm nicht sofort antwortet. (Dass Oliver nicht sofort sagt: Weil Joey mich beraten sollte, wie ich mit Deiner Schwärmerei für mich umzugehen habe.)

„Herrgott, Percy!“ Es ist mehr ein Ausruf der Frustration als die leise Stimme des Nachgebens. „Ich hab es ihm gesagt, weil ich in seiner Gegenwart Single sein wollte.“ Percys Fäuste ballen sich noch fester zusammen und er presst seine Zähne aufeinander, während sich Kälte in seinem Magen ausbreitet. Oliver grinst, auch wenn es eher schwach wirkt. „Du musst das verstehen, Perce.“

Und Percy versteht, ja, wirklich, weil es eine nette Art und Weise ist, Percy abzuservieren. Es ist eine nette Art und Weise, Percy zu sagen, dass er zu viel ist, zu nah, zu jenseits von Gut und Böse. (Ist das nicht ironisch? Dass Percy immer zu wenig gewesen ist, und dass er jetzt, da er einmal wagt, mehr zu sein, mit seinem Schiff auf Sand aufläuft.) Es ist eine nette Art und Weise, die Percy verabscheut, weil er dachte, sie seien Freunde. Percy dachte, er und Oliver, sie seien gut genug befreundet, um Hindernisse gemeinsam zu überwinden, auch wenn es sich bei diesen um ungewollte romantische Gefühle handelt. (Denn Percy will sie genauso wenig wie Oliver, auch wenn das kaum zu glauben ist.)

„Oh“, sagt Percy also, während alle Luft und Anspannung aus ihm entweicht und nur Müdigkeit übrigbleibt, die kein Schlaf dieser Welt austreiben kann. „Okay.“

#### vii.

Zusammen auf Olivers Bett zu liegen, fühlt sich wagemutig an in den besten Fällen, aber, Heiligsblechle, es fühlt sich auch _gut_ an. Die meiste Zeit über tun sie gar nichts, ein bisschen wie früher. Percy liegt auf dem Rücken, manchmal die Arme unter seinem Kopf verschränkt, manchmal die Arme um Oliver gelegt, der auf der Seite neben ihm liegt, den Kopf auf Percys Brust oder Bauch. Oder Percy liegt auf dem Bauch und liest, während Oliver neben dem Bett auf dem Boden sitzt (barfuß, was sonst) und in unregelmäßigen Abständen den Kopf nach hinten auf die Matratze legt und mit dem Zeigefinger so lang und oft auf seine Lippen tippt, bis Percy sich über ihn beugt und ihn küsst. (Nicht tief und alles vereinnahmend. Es sind Ampelküsse, aber sie scheinen Oliver zufriedenzustellen. Und wenn Percy ehrlich ist, dann sind es seine Lieblingsküsse.)

Manchmal sitzt Roger an Olivers Schreibtisch, manchmal liegt er auf Cedrics Bett. (Cedric, den Percy immer noch nicht kennengelernt hat, wovor er sich aber durchaus ein bisschen fürchtet, weil Roger und Oliver nur Gutes über Cedric zu sagen haben, und da immer diese sanfte Angst in seiner Magengegend schwimmt, dass er vergessen ist, wenn Cedric erst wieder auf der Bildfläche auftaucht.)

Es ist erschreckend, wenn Percy ganz ehrlich mit sich ist, wie wenig Zeit vergangen ist, seit er Oliver das erste Mal wiedergesehen hat und bis sie sich beinahe wieder so verhalten, wie sie es vor dem Abschluss getan haben; in dieser kurzen Zeit, in der sie befreundet waren, aber auch nicht wirklich, weil Percy sich so sehr verliebt hat in Oliver, dass er sich all die Monate gefühlt hat, als würde er Oliver anlügen. Und Du kannst nicht wirklich mit einem Menschen befreundet sein, der Dich die ganze Zeit quasi anlügt, oder?

Irgendwie ist da auch immer noch der Elephant im Raum, den weder Oliver noch er angesprochen haben, obwohl es so notwendig wäre, weil Percy immer wieder denkt: Jetzt ist das letzte Mal, nachher wird er ‚Das musst Du verstehen, Perce‘ sagen und dann ist alles wieder rum.

Es hat mit einem _Percy_ begonnen, aber eigentlich ist es Roger gewesen, der diese Unmöglichkeit an Situation ins Rollen gebracht hat, als sie in Madame Puddifoot’s saßen und Roger eine Unmenge an rosafarbenem Eis in sich schaufelte, obwohl es draußen so kalt war, dass Percy zwei Paar Socken in seinen gefütterten Winterstiefeln tragen musste, um nicht zu erfrieren. Roger hatte ungefähr dreiviertel seines Eisbechers gegessen, bevor er plötzlich das Gesicht verzog und seine Hände demonstrativ in kurzen Intervallen mehrfach zur Faust ballte und wieder spreizte.

„Percy“, lamentierte er laut und leidend, bevor er seine Arme über den Tisch in Percys Richtung streckte, „meine Hände sind kalt, unternimm etwas dagegen!“

Percy, dessen Hände an den besten Tagen schlecht durchblutet waren, kräuselte seine Nase und fragte: „Was soll ich dagegen unternehmen?“ 

„Halt sie“, befahl Roger und bei jedem anderen Menschen, da war Percy sich sicher, hätte dieses Gehabe lächerlich gewirkt. Bei Roger war es, auch wenn Percy das nicht gerne zugab, irgendwie liebenswürdig.

Während Percy noch damit beschäftigt war, darüber nachzudenken, was er darauf erwidern sollte, machte Roger weitere Greifbewegungen in Percys Richtung. Dann sagte Percy: „Ich denke, Du solltest Oliver sagen, dass er Deine Hand halten soll.“

„Warum mir?“, hakte Oliver verwirrt nach, während er mit seinem Löffel in der Sahnehaube seiner heißen Schokolade herumstocherte. Mal wieder sah Percy sich mit zwei Paar Augen konfrontiert, die ihn anstarrten. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, um Roger nicht die Möglichkeit zu geben, seine Hände einfach zu ergreifen. Dann erwiderte er: „Seid ihr beide nicht, ich weiß nicht, ein Paar?“

Der Blick, den Roger und Oliver wechselten, blieb Percy ein Mysterium, das Lachen, in das die beiden danach ausbrachen, noch ein bisschen mehr. Percy war kein Experte für Beziehungssachen, überhaupt nicht, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass zwei Menschen, die sanfte Küsse und leise Zuneigungsbekundungen austauschten, in einem Bett schliefen und anscheinend keine freie Sekunde ohne einander verbringen konnten, mit ziemlicher Sicherheit eine romantische Beziehung miteinander führten. Das sagte er allerdings nicht laut, weil ihm das Lachen, das Oliver und Roger noch immer von sich gaben, ausreichte, um sich nicht noch weiter blamieren zu wollen. (Und vielleicht erinnerte ihn eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf auch daran, dass Oliver und er auch schon einmal auf diese Art und Weise zusammen gewesen waren, aber sie keine romantische Beziehung geführt hatten. Vielleicht war das einfach, wie Oliver befreundet war. Mit Haut und Haaren und Hals über Kopf, so wie Percy nur lieben kann.)

„Wir sind nicht so zusammen“, stellte Oliver schließlich klar, aber da schwang immer noch ein viel zu großes Maß an Belustigung in seiner Stimme mit. Roger warf echauffiert (aber eben auch amüsiert) ein: „Wir sind eben doch schon so zusammen!“

„Möchtest Du unsere Beziehungsdynamik jetzt wirklich vor Percy zerpflücken?“, fragte Oliver skeptisch, bevor er seinen mit Sahne bedeckten Löffel in seinen Mund steckte und ihn danach mit der Laffe nach unten auf seiner Unterlippe ablegte. „Ich denke nicht, dass das so förderlich wäre für Percys Meinung uns gegenüber.“

Für eine Sekunde überlegte Percy, nachzuhaken; zu fragen, was Oliver meinte, denn was könnte so übel sein, dass Percy seine Meinung über sie ändern könnte. (Zu dem Zeitpunkt dachte er noch nicht wirklich, dass sie Freunde seien. Er dachte, vielleicht erlaube Roger sich einen bösen Scherz mit ihm und Oliver mache mit, weil sowas von außen doch immer zumindest ein wenig amüsant ist; oder vielleicht, dass Roger tatsächlich mit ihm befreundet sein wollen könnte und Oliver das eben dulde, weil er ganz schrecklich verliebt in Roger sei und womöglich nicht über sich gebracht habe, Roger zu erzählen, wie das alles zwischen Percy und ihm geendet hatte.)

„Ich versuche, ehrlich gesagt“, erwiderte Roger aber, bevor Percy eine eindeutige Entscheidung treffen konnte, ob er sich nun wieder ins Gespräch einmischen wollte oder nicht, „mir einzureden, dass Percy mit einem doppelten roten Minus an mich herangegangen ist und ich so oft den Amourösen Austausch gewählt habe und meine Charme-Geschicklichkeit hoch genug ist, dass wir bei einem Plus sind. Oder vielleicht sogar zwei.“ 

Unter seinem Löffel zuckten Olivers Mundwinkel nach oben, mehr ein Prusten als ein Lächeln, bevor er sagte: „Ich lasse Dich nie wieder Sims spielen, das ist absolut grauenhaft. Reden mit Dir ist absolut grauenhaft.“ 

Als Roger den Mund öffnete, vermutlich um etwas Deftiges zu erwidern, fuhr Oliver jedoch unbeirrt fort: „Percy ist immerimmer ein falsches Wort davon entfernt, Deine Hand zu halten und dann einfach für immer aus Deinem Leben zu verschwinden.“ 

Olivers Tonfall fiel scherzend aus, aber im Gegensatz zu Roger hörte Percy den unterliegenden Vorwurf, der ihm die Zornesröte ins Gesicht trieb. (Oliver hatte _Nerven_ , so über Percy zu sprechen. Direkt vor Percys Augen. Mit einer Selbstgerechtigkeit, die Percy sich fühlen ließ, als wäre er nach dem Schleudergang im Trockner auf Oberstufengröße zusammengeschrumpft.)

„Ach i-wo“, stieß Roger entrüstet aus und riss somit Percys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, „sieh ihn Dir doch an. Bevor der Dich stehen lässt, weil Du ein falsches Wort sagst, geht er eher, weil er denkt, er hätte etwas aber richtig versemmbröselt.“ 

In einer Darstellung schlechten Theaterflüsterns setzte er hinterher: „Er braucht Bestätigung. Konstante Rückversicherung. Niemals endende Zuneigungsbekundungen.“ Roger grinste, jedoch nicht als würde er sich lustig machen über Percy oder als versuche er ihn bloßzustellen. Es war eher schelmisch, oder spitzbübisch vielleicht, als spüre er genau, dass da mehr im Raum stand als er wusste, als versuche er eine Brücke zu schlagen. 

Dann streckte er sich und ließ seinen Arm nonchalant auf Olivers Rückenlehne fallen, während er sagte: „Aber dafür hat er uns, nicht wahr?“

„Ich sehe nicht, was das mit eurem Beziehungsstatus zu tun hat“, brachte Percy hervor, geordneter und vielleicht etwas pikierter, als er geplant hatte. Anscheinend hatte er damit sowohl Oliver als auch Roger den Wind aus den Segeln genommen, denn Oliver ließ sich auf seinem Stuhl zurücksinken, auf dessen Sitzfläche er im Laufe des Gespräches immer weiter und weiter nach vorne gerutscht war. Roger legte seinen Kopf schief und warf Oliver dabei einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Mach halt“, warf Oliver zurück, bevor er nach seinem Kakao griff und sich wortlos wieder zurücklehnte.

Gespielt in Gedanken verloren tippte Roger sich ans Kinn, die Stirn in Falten gelegt und den Mund nachdenklich verzogen. Nach einem unangenehm langen Moment zuckte er mit den Schultern und sagte: „Wir sind Freunde.“ 

Nach einer weiteren Kaugummisekunde fügte er hinzu: „Und was ist schon mit ein paar Küssen unter Freund*innen, huh?“

Und vielleicht war Percy da anders, vielleicht war er da ganz und gar falsch, aber für Percy war da schon etwas mit ein paar Küssen unter Freund*innen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass. (Dass Roger und Oliver keine romantischen Gefühle hatten mit all den bedeutungsvollen Blicken, die sie sich zuwarfen. Dass Percys Küsse Bedeutung hatten und Roger und Oliver ihre verschenkten wie Gänseblümchenketten. Dass irgendein Mensch Percy küssen möchte, romantisch oder anderweitig. Dass Roger und Oliver all die Dinge miteinander hatten, die Percy sich so sehr wünschen würde, würde er sich nur trauen.)

Plötzlich, eventuell ausgelöst durch Percys kontinuierliches Schweigen, das (gepaart mit dem immerwährenden Ausdruck der Verstimmtheit zwischen seinen Augenbrauen) vermutlich als Missbilligung oder Verwirrung ausgelegt werden könnte, erhob Roger sich und ließ sich neben Percy auf die Sitzbank sinken, allenfalls zu nah, um Percy einen einzigen klaren Gedanken im Kopfe zu lassen.

„Weißt Du“, sagte Roger, den einen Ellenbogen auf die Lehne der Bank aufgestützt, den anderen auf der Tischplatte, sein Knie gegen Percys stoßend, „ich wäre nicht abgeneigt, Dich zu küssen.“

Wärme breitete sich auf Percys Wangen aus und er kräuselte seine Nase, ohne es zu wollen, was Oliver wohl dazu veranlasste, Roger vorzuwarnen: „Treib’s nicht zu weit.“

„Ich treib’s nur so weit, wie Percy mich lässt“, erwiderte Roger gelassen und das Ding war ja, dass Percy ihm _glaubte_. Dass Percy Roger in genau diesem Moment ins Gesicht sehen konnte, und wusste, dass es ihm ernst war; dass er sofort von Percy ablassen würde, wenn Percy auch nur ein Wort sagte. Oder auch nur _nichts_ sagte. (Und das Ding war, dass Percy nicht nichts sagen wollte. Das Ding war, dass Roger wunderschön war und Percy vielleicht nie wieder so nahe an die Erfüllung seiner Träume kommen würde, die vielleicht nicht mehr ausschließlich von Sieben Minuten im Himmel Oliver handelten, aber noch immer erfüllt waren von Sehnsüchten, die Percy wach niemals in Worte zu fassen wagen würde. Das Ding war, dass Percy Roger küssen wollte, weil Roger nett war und zuvorkommend und wunderschön wie Sternensplitter. Das Ding war, dass Percys Küsse Bedeutung hatten und er Roger küssen _wollte_.)

Und auf einmal, ohne dass Percy es selbst hätte kommen sehen, weil Venus vielleicht einfach im fünften verdammten Haus stand, schossen seine Hände nach oben, um Rogers Gesicht zu umfassen, und seine eigenen Lippen krachten mehr auf Rogers, als dass er ihn küsste. Wie Sturmwellen auf Riffe über dem Meeresspiegel. Wie Donner in der Ferne in pechschwarzer Nacht. 

Rogers Hände umfassten plötzlich Percys Handgelenke, sein Kopf neigte sich zur Seite, Percy tanzte langsamen Walzer, aber Roger tanzte Foxtrott, und Roger küsste so anders als, so ganz anders als, _so unglaublich anders_. Und Oliver sagte: „O mein Gott.“

Da war ein Lachen, das sich seinen Weg über Percys Lippen herauszubrechen drohte, aber Percy ließ es nicht, weil er beide Hände voll hatte mit Roger Davies schrecklich furchtbar schönem Gesicht und seine Gedanken sich darum drehten, dass er Roger küsste und Oliver sehen konnte, wie er Roger küsste, und dass er vielleicht (eventuell, _definitiv_ ) nicht mehr aufhören möchte damit, Roger zu küssen.

„Ich kann’s nicht glauben“, sagte Oliver atemlos. (Lachend? Entrüstet? In einem generellen Sinn von Unzufriedenheit?) „Ihr seid beide nicht zu fassen.“

Roger löste sich lange genug von Percy, um zu sagen: „Du bist nur neidisch.“ Percy versuchte, die Zeit ohne Rogers Lippen auf seinen dafür zu nutzen, durchzuatmen und eine Annäherung von Ordnung in seine Gedanken zu bringen, aber versagte mehr oder minder hart dabei. (Roger hatte _neidisch_ gesagt, nicht eifersüchtig. Als bestünde die geringste Möglichkeit, dass Oliver nur einfach gern _auch_ hätte, was Roger oder Percy hatte. Als ginge es nicht darum, dass Percy Roger küsste, als ob er das Recht dazu hätte.)

Jetzt, wo er auf Olivers Bett liegt, auf seinen frisch gewaschenen Laken und dem _Puddlemere United_ -Poster über dem Kopfende, denkt er, dass es vielleicht wirklich keine Eifersucht gewesen ist, sondern Neid. Dass Oliver ihn vielleicht küssen wollte und Roger es gewusst hat, weil Roger quasi den fünften Sinn für solche Dinge hat, oder BSE eventuell. (Ist das der Moment, in dem Percy bewusst wird, dass Roger mietfrei in seinem Kopf lebt? Ja. Wird er etwas dagegen unternehmen? Das Preisgericht ist sich noch uneinig.) 

Olivers Kopf liegt schon wieder auf der Matratze und er tippt sich mit dem Finger auf die Lippen, die Augen geschlossen, als vertraue er ganz und gar auf Percys Anstand, nichts zu tun, womit er nicht auch rechnen würde.

„Lass den Mann arbeiten“, befiehlt Roger, während Percy sich aufrichtet und sich zu Oliver herüberbeugt. Kurz bevor er Oliver den Kuss geben kann, den dieser verlangt, sagt Oliver: „Percy hilft mir bei meinem Studium.“ Percy kann vor allem Olivers Atem auf seinen Lippen spüren, was ihm bewusst macht, wie nah er und Oliver sich eigentlich sind.

„Nein, Du lenkst ihn von seinem ab“, entgegnet Roger, dessen Kopf von Cedrics Bettkante herabhängt, nur einen Ohrstöpsel im Ohr. Die beiden sehen sich nicht an, während sie diskutieren, was Percy so etwas ähnliches wie Genugtuung bereitet.

„Das ist _gelogen_ “, behauptet Oliver. „Ich brauche Motivation und Inspiration, um zu lernen.“

„Du liest _einen Comic_.“

„Es ist ein Comic über Naturgesetze und Physik.“

„X-Men hat _nichts_ mit Physik zu tun.“

„Du möchtest nur, dass ich laut ausspreche, dass ich Percy gerne küsse.“

„Auch“, räumt Roger ein, „aber ich möchte auch, dass Du ihn lernen lässt, weil er sonst die ganze Nacht wachbleibt und nachholt, was er hier nicht geschafft hat.“ Das ist das erste Mal, dass Percy Roger seinen Blick komplett zuwendet. Das wird ihm hier ein bisschen zu patronisierend, wenn er ehrlich ist. Als schluckt er die ersten Worte, die ihm auf der Zunge liegen, herunter und mischt sich pikiert ins Gespräch ein: „Ich bin kein Kind, ich kann gut selbst für mich entscheiden, was ich tun und lassen will.“

„Ich würde nie Gegenteiliges behaupten“, antwortet Roger und er klingt nicht so, als hätten Percys Worte ihn in irgendeiner Weise angegriffen oder anderweitig getroffen. „Aber dass Oliver ohne die volle Informationslast Entscheidungen treffen soll? Nicht optimal.“

Percy kann die Logik nicht von der Hand weisen, aber fühlt sich noch immer ein bisschen bevormundet. Er kommt allerdings nicht dazu, sich weiter mit dem Gefühl auseinanderzusetzen, da die Tür zu Olivers und Cedrics Zimmer aufgeht und ein in winterlich dutzende Schichten Kleidung gepackter Cedric Diggory hereinspaziert, den Percy nur erkennt, weil er Photos von Oliver und Roger und ihm gesehen hat, die Roger ihm voller Stolz gezeigt hat. Im echten Leben ist er noch ein bisschen schöner, was nicht möglich sein sollte. Es ist unfair, ehrlich gesagt, dass Roger und Cedric beide hochglanzbroschürenschön sind, erstaunlich symmetrische Gesichtszüge und das Talent, selbst nach Strapazen weniger verschwitzt als von innen leuchtend zu wirken. Nur dass Cedric im Gegensatz zu Roger diesen Schwiegersohncharme hat, den Percy nicht erwartet hatte.

Cedric stellt seinen Koffer neben seinem Bett ab und sagt nichts, während er seinen Blick von Roger auf seinem Bett über Oliver auf dem Boden zu Percy auf Olivers Bett wandern lässt. Langsam knöpft er seinen Mantel auf, wickelt seinen Schal ab und hängt beides über seine Stuhllehne, dann beugt er sich nach unten und löst gemächlich die Schnürsenkel seiner Winterstiefel. (Percy fühlt sich, als müsse er die Luft anhalten, als stünden mehr Elephanten im Raum als Percy sehen kann.) 

„Das ist Percy, mein Mitbewohner“, wirft Roger in das Schweigen hinein, dann streckt er sich aus, sodass er noch mehr von Cedrics Bett in Anspruch nimmt als sowieso schon. Skeptisch zieht Cedric seine Augenbraue nach oben und fragt: „Und warum seid ihr dann nicht in _eurem_ Zimmer?“

„Ach, sei still, Du findest es bezaubernd, dass wir Dir einen gebührenden Empfang bereiten“, erwidert Roger spitzbübisch, die Wimpern flatternd als wolle er ein Staubkorn aus seinen Augen vertreiben. Cedric sieht nicht sonderlich überzeugt von dieser Aussage aus, aber er entgegnet nichts, sondern legt seinen Koffer ab, öffnet ihn und kramt seinen Kulturbeutel heraus, bevor er genauso wortlos das Zimmer verlässt.

Die Stille, die er hinter sich zurücklässt, macht Percy glauben, dass er sich wirklich im falschen Zimmer befindet, dass er aufstehen und gehen möchte, bevor Cedric wiederkehrt und er sich damit auseinandersetzen muss, dass Cedric, den Oliver und Roger so gerne mögen, ihn aus Prinzip schrecklich findet, weil er sich mit Roger und Oliver hier aufhält, obwohl es Cedrics Raum ist, der wohl sehr viel mehr Recht hat, sich hier aufzuhalten und seine Ruhe zu bekommen.

„Nimm‘ Dir das nicht zu Herzen“, sagt Roger, als hätte er anhand von Percys Schweigen genau erkannt, was in Percys Gehirn vor sich geht. Denn gesehen haben, kann er es nicht, das Gesicht noch immer gen Decke gerichtet. „Cedric ist immer ein bisschen wortkarg und unleidig, wenn er zu wenig Schlaf hatte, und in öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln kann er nie schlafen, also sind die langen Fahrten nach Hause und wieder zurück immer ein bisschen auslaugend.“

„Ich kann gehen“, räumt Percy ein und er meint es tatsächlich weniger als Selbstkritik als als Versuch auf Cedrics Bedürfnisse einzugehen. Diesmal jedoch ist es Oliver, der abwinkt und sagt: „Ach was, Cedric stört sich nicht an Deiner Anwesenheit. Er stört sich an Rogers viel zu warmen Füßen und der Gewissheit, dass er heute Nacht um seine Decke kämpfen muss.“

„Verleumdung!“, ertönt es von Cedrics Bett. „Hätte ich so warme Füße, wie die Verteidigung es Sie glauben machen möchte, müsste ich die Decke nachts nicht für mich vereinnahmen. Paradoxes Oxymoron, eindeutig.“

„Du bist ein paradoxes Oxymoron“, erwidert Oliver.

Dass Percy nicht für eine Sekunde das Bedürfnis überkommt, herunterzubrechen, warum ein paradoxes Oxymoron vermutlich am ehesten der Tautologie oder im engeren Sinne dem Pleonasmus entspräche, führt Percy widerwillig darauf zurück, dass er schrecklich in den Bann gezogen ist von zwei absoluten Clowns. ( _Whipped_ würde Roger jetzt sagen und Percy würde leider Gottes verstehen, was er damit meint.)

Oliver lässt Roger aber nicht die Möglichkeit, zu antworten, sondern spricht einfach weiter: „Ob meine Argumente nun zutreffen oder nicht, das Ergebnis bleibt das gleiche: Kein Mensch will das Bett mit Dir teilen.“

„Percy würde das Bett mit mir teilen wollen“, entgegnet Roger und Percy wird so unsanft zurück in die Konversation geschleudert, dass er sich unsicher ist, ob er so schnell irgendwas dazu beitragen könnte, wenn er denn wollte. Aber es bleibt ihm auch nicht wirklich Zeit übrig, darüber nachzudenken, weil Oliver abwinkend schnaubt und indigniert antwortet: „Perce schläft wie ein Stein und damit meine ich bewegungslos und tief und fest. Dem würde nur auffallen, dass Du ihm die Decke stiehlst, wenn Du ihn so kräftig schüttelst dabei, dass er fast aus dem Bett fällt.“

Und während Oliver wohl auffällt, dass er Informationen preisgegeben hat, die er lieber für sich behalten hätte, und Roger sich auf eben jenen Krumen _Gossip_ stürzt, versucht Percy zum einen unauffällig zu verarbeiten und zum anderen durch die Realisation hindurch zu atmen, dass Oliver ihn _Perce_ genannt hat. Nicht _Percy_ , nicht _Percival_ , sondern _Perce_. (Percys schreckliches, schreckliches, verräterisches Herz klopft ihm bis zum Halse und er kann das Echo längst heruntergeschluckter Gefühle an seinem Zwerchfell klopfen spüren.)

„Woher weißt _Du_ denn bitte, wie Percy schläft?“, fragt Roger amüsiert, aber seinem Tonfall ist genau anzuhören, dass er die Witterung aufgenommen hat und bedenklich nah an den Elephanten herankommt, der den Rüssel bereits nach Percys liebster Tasse ausgestreckt hat.

In einer Darstellung absoluter Entrüstung, von der Percy sofort sagen kann, wie falsch sie ist, plustert Oliver die Backen auf und lügt Roger dreist ins Gesicht: „Na, woher soll ich das schon wissen, Du Klatschbase wirst es mir erzählt haben.“

„Um das klarzustellen“, wendet Roger sich plötzlich doch wieder an Percy, der gar nicht so schnell reagieren kann, wie Roger sich tatsächlich endlich zu ihnen umdreht, sich in Cedrics Bett aufsetzt und die Beine unter dem Körper kreuzt, „ich würde niemals intime Details aus Deinem Leben weitertragen.“ Sein Blick schießt zurück zu Oliver. „Also, Olivera, Oliverum, was verschweigst Du mir.“

Es ist keine Frage, die Roger stellt, das macht seine vorwurfsvolle Intonation klar. An Olivers gezwungen gerader Haltung und der Faust, die er zusammengeballt in seinem Schoß liegen hat, die Roger aber nicht sehen kann vom anderen Ende des Raumes aus, erkennt Percy, dass Oliver nicht weiterweiß. Er will Roger nicht anlügen, natürlich, offensichtlich, wer würde das tun wollen. Aber es ist auch offensichtlich, dass Oliver nicht darüber sprechen möchte. Vielleicht nicht mit Roger, vielleicht aber auch gar nicht. (Weil er dann ansprechen müsste, dass Percy und er sich nicht weiterentwickelt haben. Dass Percy und er die schrecklich immer falschen Entscheidungen treffen, weil Percy immer und immer wieder denkt, dass er weiß, was er tut, nur um dann zu bemerken, dass er nichts Anderes als ein Gänsehautbüchlein ohne festen Einband ist. Weil Oliver, wenn er den Elephanten beim Namen nennt, auch zugeben müsste, dass er sich falsch verhalten hat; dass er Schuld an der ganzen Misere hier hat. Weil Roger, wenn Oliver mit der Sprache herausrückt, wissen würde, dass Percy Roger vielleicht nur geküsst hat, weil er die Hoffnung gehabt hat, dass er Oliver dann auch küssen darf. Vielleicht, eventuell, absolut nicht.) 

„Wir haben wohl über Schlafgewohnheiten gesprochen“, rutscht es aus Percy heraus, bevor er sich überlegen kann, ob er dieses Wespennest wirklich mit seinem Stock stupsen möchte. Die Lüge sitzt ihm ungefähr so quer wie die beiden Augenpaare, die nun auf ihn gerichtet sind.

„Wann habt ihr denn über Schlafgewohnheiten gesprochen?“, fragt Roger, doch er scheint Percys Aussage überhaupt nicht zu bezweifeln, was macht, dass Percy sich noch ein bisschen schlechter dafür fühlt. Oliver springt ein für ihn: „Da warst Du nicht dabei.“

„Wann wart ihr denn allein?“, fragt Roger noch ein bisschen verwirrter.

„Gehst Du nie pinkeln, oder was?“, schießt Oliver zurück und Percy muss zugeben, dass Oliver schneller denkt als er. Oder geübter im Lügen ist. Oder vielleicht einfach endgültig im Panikmodus angekommen ist. Percy ist emotional schon lange raus aus diesem Gespräch.

„So und so“, sagt er also, „denke ich, dass ich langsam gehen sollte.“ Das scheint Roger vorerst davon abzubringen, weiter Fragen zu stellen oder in Olivers dürftiger Ausrede zu bohren. Die Finger in seinem Schoß nesteln am Saum seines weihnachtlich-winterlichen Pullover herum, der eigentlich Oliver gehört, aber der ‚so warm aussieht‘, dass Roger ihn ‚einfach tragen müsse‘. 

„Ich wollte heute Nacht hierbleiben“, sagt Roger apologetisch, es ist nicht ganz klar, was mehr mitschwingt: defensiv oder entschuldigend. „Wäre das in Ordnung?“

„Ich sehe nicht, wie mich das tangiert“, erwidert Percy verwirrt. 

„Der Campus ist dunkel, es könnte Dich ein Wolf anfallen“, sagt Oliver ernst. „Es ist gefährlich, allein zu gehen, nimm das hier!“ Oliver streckt seinen Arm über seinen Kopf hinweg zu Percy, die Handfläche so zu Percy gedreht, dass Percy sie locker mit seiner eigenen umfassen könnte. Auch wenn die Geste ihn mit Wärme und vielleicht ein wenig Scheu füllt, rollt Percy mit den Augen und entgegnet: „Mach Dich nicht lächerlich, Oliver, wie stellst Du Dir das vor. Der Höflichkeit geschuldet, müsste ich Dir dann anbieten, Dich zurückzubringen, weil es dunkel und gefährlich ist, dann müsstest Du mir anbieten, mich zurückzubringen, und so würde das immer und immer wieder weitergehen.“

Oliver überlegt einen Moment, aber anscheinend weniger, weil er nicht weiß, was er sagen soll, sondern mehr, weil er sich nicht sicher ist, ob er wirklich laut aussprechen will, was er denkt. Dann entscheidet er sich und schlägt mit leiser Stimme vor, die Hand noch immer in Percys Richtung ausgestreckt: „Ich könnte dableiben.“ Er zögert. „Über Nacht.“

Percy zieht Stirn und Nase kraus, dann wiederholt er ebenso leise: „Über Nacht.“ Als müsse er es laut aussprechen, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass es tatsächlich gesagt wurde, und er es sich nicht nur ertagträumt hat. „Über Nacht, ja, klar, selbstverständlich.“ Er klingt wie Roger, also räuspert er sich peinlich berührt, und sagt dann mit fester(er) Stimme: „Wenn Du das möchtest.“

„Er möchte“, beantwortet Roger Percys Aussage, „ihr macht das phantastisch.“ Er sieht stolz aus; wie eine Glucke, deren Küken das erste Mal das Nest verlassen. Sein Lächeln reicht bis in seine Augen. Und vielleicht sollte es Oliver und Percy stören, dass Roger ihnen den Rest des Gespräches abnimmt, aber Percy hat eher das Gefühl, als wolle Roger sie beide so unauffällig und höflich wie möglich aus dem Zimmer komplimentieren. Wer wäre Percy, ihm zu widersprechen?

Percy und Oliver machen sich beide bereit, zu gehen, während Roger aus irgendeinem Regal auf Olivers Zimmerseite einen Zahnputzbecher herausholt und sie danach noch die paar Schritte begleitet, bis er sich vor dem Badezimmer von ihnen verabschiedet.

Schweigend bewegen sich Percy und Oliver also nebeneinander auf den Ausgang aus dem Gebäude zu, bevor sie in die kalte Januarluft treten und die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fällt. Die Grasnarbe neben dem asphaltierten Weg ist mit einer feinen Frostschicht überzogen, Percys Handrücken berührt Olivers aus Versehen und Oliver schließt seine Hand so selbstverständlich um Percys, dass Percy einen Moment vergisst, zu atmen. 

„Du hättest nicht lügen müssen“, sagt Oliver irgendwann, kurz bevor er Percys Hand samt seiner eigenen in seine Manteltasche steckt, weil der Wind an ihren Knöcheln zwickt und jegliche Wärme aus ihren Fingern zieht.

„Ich war nicht sicher, wie viel Du Roger erzählt hast“, erwidert Percy vorsichtig, Olivers trockene, warme Hand an seiner genießend. „Oder erzählen willst.“ Zögerlich fährt Percy mit seinem Daumen über Olivers Zeigefingerknöchel, ein sanfter, aber konstanter Druck, der Oliver zeigen soll, dass Percy hier ist und entspannt und ohne anhaltend negativen Gefühle.

„Ha“, stößt Oliver aus. „ _Ich_ war nicht sicher, wie viel _Du_ Roger erzählen willst.“ Ein scheues Lachen sprudelt aus ihm heraus, aus dem Augenwinkel kann Percy sehen, dass Oliver ebenso unauffällig zu ihm sieht. Sie benehmen sich lächerlich. (Aber wie soll Percy seinem klopfendem Herzen Einhalt gebieten? Wie soll Percy die Gefühle, die sich in seiner Seele anstauen, Jahre um Jahre lang, in die kleine, bedeutungslose Form von Worten pressen, die gar nicht begreiflich machen können, was das wahre Ausmaß des Eisbergs ist? Wie soll Percy Oliver oder Roger in die Augen sehen und sagen Oliver hat mir das Herz gebrochen; in abertausende Oliverteilchen, die kein Blattgold der Welt wieder kitten kann; aber ich kann auch nicht aufhören, ihn zu küssen und seine Hand zu halten und all die Hoffnung in mir mit Liebeskrumen anzufüttern, bis er gar nicht anders kann, als wieder zu gehen?)

Plötzlich sagt Oliver: „Wir müssen das klären.“

„Jetzt?“ Percys Stimme entgleist ihm und Oliver versucht, die Wogen wieder zu glätten: „Na ja, nicht zwingend, aber vielleicht.“

Percy lässt sich Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Er wägt die Unruhe und Nervosität in seiner Magengegend ab gegen die Hoffnung, Gewissheit zu erlangen, ab. Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob es das Wagnis wirklich wert ist. Die letzten Wochen sind gut gelaufen, sind sie nicht? Warum soll Percy das nun riskieren? Nur wegen des bisschen Angst, dass er sich immer und immer wieder durch sein Leben murmeltiertagt? Was, wenn sie jetzt miteinander sprechen und Oliver beschließt, dass es das alles nicht wert ist? Oder er bemerkt, dass Percy noch immer bis über beide Ohren verloren ist? Wie absolut blamierend, nicht wahr.

„Okay“, hört Percy sich selbst sagen und er weiß wirklich nicht, wer von ihnen beiden überraschter ist. Aber in letzter Zeit ist Percy sich bei so vielen Dingen nicht mehr sicher, dass er manchmal fürchtet, den Halt ganz zu verlieren. Eine Fallfigur, für die er nicht weiß, ob er überhaupt einen Partner hat. „Lass uns darüber sprechen.“

„Oh“, sagt Oliver. „Ich dachte nicht, dass Du einfach zusagst.“

Sie schweigen wieder, während sie an der Wiese vor dem Hauptgebäude ihrer Universität vorbeilaufen. Percy überlegt, vorzuschlagen, die Allee entlangzugehen, statt direkt zum Wohnheim abzubiegen, aber es ist so kalt, dass er seine freie Hand kaum noch spüren kann, also behält er den Gedanken für sich. Verspätet vergräbt er sie in seiner eigenen Manteltasche, die Finger fest an seinen Handballen gepresst; in der Hoffnung, wieder Leben in sie zu bekommen.

„Du hast Dich nie gemeldet“, sagt Oliver irgendwann leise. „Nach dem Abschluss. Wir haben quasi jede freie Minute miteinander verbracht, und Du hast mich einfach aus Deinem Leben ausgeschlossen.“

Erst beißt Percy sich auf die Innenseite seiner Lippe, um die Worte zu ordnen, die sich schon wieder auf seiner Zunge ansammeln. Dann sagt er: „Ich dachte nicht, dass Du das wirklich wollen würdest.“

Sie sehen sich nicht an, aber Percy muss Olivers Gesicht auch nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass er die Augenbrauen zusammenzogen hat wie Sturmwolken. Der Ton, den Oliver als nächstes anschlägt, bestätigt Percys Vorstellung: „Wie kommst Du auf diese Idee?“

Das ist der Moment, denkt Percy, der Moment, den er sich irgendwie herbeigewünscht hat, der ihm aber auch Sorge bereitet hat: „Nun, ich wusste, dass meine Gefühle Dir, wenn nicht zuwider, dann doch zumindest unleidig waren. Also hab ich Dir die schlussendliche Entscheidung abgenommen. Warum mehr Wind darum machen als notwendig, oder nicht?“

Jetzt sieht Oliver ihn doch an. Er bleibt sogar stehen, seine Hand, die Percys noch immer fest umgriffen hält, zwingt Percy ebenfalls zum Stehenbleiben. Er fragt: „Deine Gefühle? Was für Gefühle? Ich meine,“ er gibt ein kleines, ungläubiges Lachen von sich, „was? Also,“ mehr Lachen, nicht weniger ungläubig, „ich meine: _Was_?“

„Meine“, Percy sucht nach dem passenden Wort, während er überallhin schaut, nur nicht in Olivers Gesicht, aber alle, die ihm in den Sinn kommen, klingen zu kindisch oder zu bedeutend oder zu lächerlich, keines fängt das ein, was er für Oliver empfunden hat und schon wieder (noch immer) empfindet, „romantischen Gefühle.“ Ein schwaches Ende für einen schwachen Versuch. „Für Dich.“

Oliver starrt direkt in Percys Gesicht, Percy kann es spüren. Durch den kalten Wind und die Hitze in seinen eigenen Wangen hindurch kann er Olivers Starren spüren. Zögerlich zwingt er seine Augen dazu, sich auf Olivers fassungsloses Gesicht zu richten. 

Nachdem Oliver Percys Blick mit seinem eigenen aufgefangen hat, wiederholt er vorsichtig: „Deine romantischen Gefühle. Für mich.“ Percy zuckt die Achseln, er nickt, er stößt ein abschätziges Geräusch aus, er macht irgendwelche komischen Dinge. (Er weiß doch auch nicht, was er gerade macht!)

„Und ich _wusste_ davon?“, fragt Oliver nicht weniger fassungslos. „Warum sagt mir kein Mensch, dass ich das weiß? Ich meine, also, Du hast nichts _gesagt_!“

Percy schüttelt leicht den Kopf, es ist eine abgebrochene, kleine Bewegung. Das Kräuseln seiner Nase drückt ihm den Rahmen seiner Brille gegen die Stirn, die Kälte des Celluloseacetatgestells fühlt sich gut an auf seiner erhitzten Haut. Er versucht ruhig und geordnet zu klingen, als er erwidert: „Wann hätte ich Dir das sagen sollen? Hätte ich Dir an Deinem Geburtstag bei Sieben Minuten im Himmel sagen sollen, dass ich schon immer ein bisschen für Dich schwärme, obwohl wir vorher nie wirklich ein Wort miteinander gewechselt hatten und ich nicht einmal wusste, ob Du schwul bist? Oder hätte ich Dir, als Du mich gefragt hast, ob Du mit Katie ausgehen sollst, oh, nein, warte, eigentlich bist Du doch schwul, sagen sollen, dass Du lieber mit mir ausgehen sollst? Oder hätte ich Dir, als Du mir die Vorzüge all der Menschen, die wir kennen, vorgeschwärmt hast, sagen sollen, dass ich auch existiere und eine viable Option wäre? Oder hätte ich Dir, als Du für Joey Jenkins ohne Beziehung sein wolltest, sagen sollen, dass ich weiß, dass die Katze aus dem Sack ist, aber ich gerne in klaren und eindeutigen Worten von Dir hören möchte, dass Du mich nicht auf diese Art und Weise magst?“

Er hat sich in Rage geredet, oder was auch immer das emotional erschöpfte Pendant dazu ist.

„Ich bin schon so lange verliebt in Dich, Oliver“, lässt er den Schwall seiner Worte zu Ende tröpfeln, „aber ich wollte ebenso wenig einen Korb bekommen, wie Du einen verteilen wolltest.“

In einem kurzen Moment dramatischer Inspiration versucht Percy, Olivers Hand loszulassen und sie zurückzunehmen, aber Oliver lässt nicht los, sondern behält Percys Handinnenfläche fest an seine eigene gepresst.

Oliver lacht atemlos und sagt: „Du bist unglaublich, weißt Du das? Einfach unfassbar.“ Er tritt einen kleinen Schritt auf Percy zu, sodass Percy seinen Arm unbequem angewinkelt halten muss, weil seine Hand noch immer in Olivers Manteltasche steckt. „Du hättest keinen Korb bekommen. Ich hab so hart versucht, Deine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu ziehen.“

„Du hast mir vorgeschwärmt, wie schön die Sommersprossen auf den Schultern meines Bruders seien“, entgegnet Percy empört, weil all diese Gefühle nicht irgendwohin gegangen sind, wie er sich das vorgestellt hat, sondern noch tief drinnen geschlummert haben.

„Ich meine, ich hab versucht, Dich eifersüchtig zu machen“, versucht Oliver sich zu erklären. „Es war vielleicht nicht mein cleverster Schachzug, absolut unmöglich eigentlich, aber wir treffen alle manchmal Entscheidungen, die wir später bereuen.“ Er kommt noch ein Stück näher. Plötzlich hat Percy wieder eine Badezimmertür im Rücken und langsamen Walzer im Blut. „Du wolltest mich nicht noch einmal küssen.“

„Es wäre nicht sehr ehrlich gewesen“, erwidert Percy leise, weil Oliver ihm so nah ist, dass er gar nicht lauter sein muss, „Dich küssen, wenn Du die Wahrheit nicht kennst.“

Oliver dreht seinen Kopf nach oben, Percy müsste nur nach unten sehen, dann könnte er Oliver küssen. Einfach so. (Nicht einfach so, mit klopfendem Herzen und überschäumenden Gefühlen und viel zu viel angestauter Bedeutung.)

„Ich kenne die Wahrheit jetzt“, sagt Oliver, als klar wird, dass Percy nichts mehr hinzuzufügen hat. Percy bestätigt: „Die kennst Du jetzt wohl.“

„Das heißt, ich darf Dich küssen“, stellt Oliver fest oder vielleicht fragt er auch, denn er tut es nicht, sondern starrt weiter nach oben in Percys Gesicht, das sich seinem nicht weit genug zuwendet, um geküsst gekonnt zu werden. „Das heißt es doch, oder?“

Percy seufzt und obwohl ein Teil von ihm möchte, dass er einen großen Schritt nach hinten tut, um Olivers Nähe zu entgehen, ist da ein viel größerer Teil, der nicht weitersprechen, sondern Oliver endlich küssen möchte. Keine Entschuldigungen, keine Erklärungen mehr. Stattdessen hört er, wie sein Mund sagt: „Ich möchte Dich nicht übungsküssen.“ Und er kann selbst nicht so ganz glauben, dass das seine Stimme ist, die so zerbrechlich klingt.

Wieder ein kleines, atemloses Lachen, bevor Oliver genauso leise sagt: „Kein Übungsküssen, kein fake Dating, das einzig Wahre. Ich verspreche.“ Eine kleine Pause, in der Percy nichts Anderes kann, als die Erkenntnis zu veratmen, dass das hier gerade wirklich passiert. „Es gibt schon einen Grund, dass Robert Dich mit mir in den Himmel geschickt hat.“ Er stellt sich auf seine Ballen, seine Lippen schweben direkt vor Percys. „Anscheinend konnte ich nicht aufhören, darüber zu sprechen, wie gern ich mit dir befreundet wäre. Nur dass ich ihm schlecht sagen konnte, dass nichts Platonisches an diesem Wunsch war.“

Und dann ist plötzlich Olivers Hand nicht mehr um seine gewunden, auf einmal sind beide ihre Hände nicht mehr in der Tasche, sondern Olivers Hände liegen beide unterhalb von Percys Wangenknochen an der Seite seines Halses. Die eine eisigkalt, die andere manteltaschenwarm. 

„Also“, sagt Oliver, der nicht müde zu werden scheint, auf seinen Ballen zu stehen, „darf ich Dich küssen?“ Percys Hände umfassen Olivers Handgelenke und er sagt: „Ja.“

**Author's Note:**

> \- In Abschnitt i. feiert Oliver seinen siebzehnten Geburtstag, wo Alkohol von Gleichaltrigen konsumiert wird. (Legal.)  
> \- Essen und Sex wird genamedropped, höchstens; außer in vi., wo Oliver, Roger und Percy Eis essen gehen (keine graphische Beschreibung).
> 
> * * *
> 
> a short guide to writing percy, oliver & roger:  
>  **oliver, nervös:** "ich meine, ja, okay, haha, ich meine, ja"  
>  **roger, nervös:** "es ist so, also, nein. also, eigentlich"  
>  **percy, nervös:** (Face Without Mouth )


End file.
